Various One Shots & Drabbles
by kuntrygal
Summary: Characters will vary, mainly E/B. Ratings may vary. AU & AH.
1. The Therapist

This was a collab between myself & Mrs Robward. This was our contribution to The Fandom Fights The Floods.

All things Twilight related of course belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I was sitting at the desk in my office looking through the notes for my next appointment. They'd been married for three years, no children. She was a house wife who was working on a novel. He owned a local nightclub with a childhood friend. It was noted that he worked long shifts, keeping late hours most nights, and sometimes staying overnight at the club. Their sex life, according to the husband, was almost non- existent. She claimed their sex life was in ruins because he never tried to pleasure her, only himself. She felt under- appreciated and he was becoming tired of her whining (his words not mine) and promises that she would get the book out soon.

I sighed and shook my head. This is why I've never gotten married.

"Dr. Cullen?" my receptionist, Jessica, stuck her head in the door. "Your 2:00 is here."

"Give me a moment and then send them in please." I replied not looking up from my notes.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen?" she stepped into my office and shut the door behind her.

"Yes Jessica?" I asked looking up.

"Well, see they aren't both here. It's just the wife. He hasn't shown up yet." she said peeking back out the door.

"What do you mean?" I stood up from my desk. "How long has she been here?" I moved over to look out into the waiting room.

"At least an hour." Jessica replied peeking back out the door.

I could see her standing there alone, staring out the window as if she were watching for him. She was petite and had long wavy brown hair. I could see her shoulders shaking slightly and then I heard her sniffling. I sighed again, shaking my head and shutting the door quietly.

"Let's see...it's 1:30 now. You say she's been here almost an hour?" I asked sitting back down.

"Yes sir. She got here early to fill out her paper work. She said that he was supposed to meet her for lunch but never showed up so she came on in since she was already in town."

I started flipping back through the notes. Hmm...the wife suspected he was having an affair. Something about a waitress at the club.

"I'll give him twenty more minutes and if he's not here I'll go ahead and bring in the wife."

"Okay Dr. Cullen." Jessica slipped out of the office and back to her desk.

I flipped through the pages reading back over the notes. Well, it would seem the husband standing the wife up for lunches and dinners was not an uncommon thing. It seems that the final straw was a few weeks ago when he didn't come home for their anniversary dinner she had planned. I chuckled as I read one of the complaints the husband had made against his wife. He had said when they first met that her clumsiness was cute, but now he considers it just annoying and embarrassing.

I glanced up at the clock to see it was now 1:55. I decided to go see for myself if the husband had shown up. I opened the door looking out into the waiting room to see just the wife sitting on the couch leaning on her elbows with her face in her hands. I glanced over to Jessica who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Mrs. Hunter?" I called out.

She jumped slightly and raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but I could still see that they were a beautiful, deep brown. She had a gorgeous heart shaped face that was framed by her silky mahogany colored hair.

"Yes?" she answered with a shaky voice.

"Come on into my office." I said giving her a caring smile.

She gave me a tentative grin in return as she raised up from the couch. She took a step nearly tripping over her own feet. I moved quickly to help her steady herself. I grabbed her forearms as she fell against my chest. I felt a shock run through my system when I touched the bare skin of her arms.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." she said looking up at me.

"It's okay. No big deal." I smiled down at her. "Right this way." I lead her into my office and shut the door behind us. "Please have a seat." I motioned for her to have a seat on the black leather couch. I walked over to my desk and picked up the folder and my notepad before I sat back down.

"Dr. Cullen, I apologize for James not being here. I don't know what's keeping him." she said in a defeated voice.

"It's okay Mrs. Hunter. You are not responsible for your husband's actions." I gave her a sad smile as I sat down in the chair by the couch.

"I know it's just..." she started to cry softly. "I really thought he wanted to try and salvage what was left of our marriage." she sniffed as she tried to hold in her sobs.

I reached over and handed her a box of tissues. "It's okay Mrs. Hunter," I said patting her leg gently.

"Please call me Bella." she said through her tears.

"Okay Bella. When was the last time you spoke with your husband?"

She sighed. "Yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." she whispered.

"I see."

"I tried to call him several times today. He promised me yesterday we would meet for lunch. I called his cell this morning but it went straight to his voice mail. I went by his club... but he wasn't there."

"I see. Does this happen often?" I questioned her as I poured us both a glass of water. I handed her the cup and set mine down on the table beside us.

She took a sip from the glass of water and nodded her head yes. "Quite often actually."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes, many times."

"What does he say?"

She laughed a humorless laugh. "He tells me I'm over reacting."

I could hear voices outside the door. It almost sounded like Jessica trying to keep someone from coming into the room.

"So Bella, do you still want to salvage what's left of your marriage as you put it?" I asked as my office door swung open.

"Of course she does." said a tall blond man walking into the room.

"James! You're late!" Bella scolded him.

"Damn babe! Just be glad I'm here." he said plopping down on the couch beside her. The air left the cushion in a loud whoosh.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry." she said seeming embarrassed.

"What did you do now?" James asked looking at her like he was disgusted with her. It was an odd feeling, but I felt like I wanted to slap the smirk right off his face.

"I'm apologizing for you dumb ass." Bella bit back at him, causing me to have my own smirk.

"What are you apologizing for me for? What did I do?" his voice raising.

"For one thing you're late!" Bella spat at him, "And don't raise your voice to me, James!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Bella." he growled at her.

I had the sudden urge to protect her. "Okay you two, let's settle down and get down to the reason you're both here. Although by this point I think it's fairly obvious."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" James asked squinting his eyes and glaring at me.

"Well, the two of you obviously have a lot of issues to work on. That's what we're here for." I stated looking at the both of them.

Bella looked down at her lap wringing her hands in it. I'd never wanted to try and comfort a patient as much as I did her. It was unnerving.

I cleared my throat and continued. "So James, Bella tells me that you haven't spoken to each other since yesterday morning. Why is that?"

He shrugged. "I'm a busy man. I'm the only one in the house who actually works."

Bella took a deep breath in through her nose and glared at him. "Lay off James. Me not working was your idea not mine!"

He shrugged. "Well, I think it's time you gave up on writing that damned book and got a real job."

Bella's mouth dropped open and then she closed it with an audible snap. She took another deep breath and looked at me. "Dr. Cullen, I offered to go to work for James in his club so he wouldn't have to pay a waitress. I thought it would save us money. But he doesn't want me working there."

James snorted at her. "Because your clumsy ass would cost me money, woman! It wouldn't save me a dime."

Bella winced, and I could see tears forming in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled.

"Well, Bella have you tried getting a job outside of the home?" I asked.

She took a shaky breath. "No, I haven't." she said in almost a whispered voice.

Before I could even ask anything else the sound of a cell phone vibrating filled the room. James groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He got a cocky grin on his face as he looked at the caller id.

"Who is it James? You should turn that off! This is more important." Bella said in a hushed voice.

"Shut up Bella." he growled at her.

It truly angered me he was so disrespectful to her.

He flipped his phone open grinning, "Hey babe. Yeah I'm on my way down. K', later." he snapped the phone shut standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella demanded.

"I'm outta here. This shit is stupid. Your never gonna change Bella." he headed towards the door.

"That was Victoria wasn't it?" Bella asked with a quiet voice.

"Yeah it was. I'm giving her a ride to work." he grinned at her. "See ya later Bella." he turned to me, "Doc." he gave me a short nod before heading out the door.

Bella broke down sobbing as James slammed the door shut. I was at a loss. I didn't know what to say, or do. I just wanted to take her into my arms and console her. I'd never had this type of reaction to a patient before.

"I'm so sorry Dr Cullen. I'm so sorry we wasted your time. I'll just go now." She was trembling as she tried to stand up only to stumble again, falling back onto the couch, bringing on a fresh round of sobs.

"Bella, you don't have to go just yet." I said moving over to sit beside her on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, but I'll be okay." she whispered.

God, why was it just the way she said Dr. Cullen made my body tingle?

"Are you sure Bella? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you. I really should be going. I've already taken up enough of your time."

"Okay, but I want you to make an appointment to come back and see me again next week, all right? And I want to write you a prescription for some nerve medication." I got up and went over to my desk quickly writing out the order.

"Here you go Bella. Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

She stood up and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sure. Thank you doctor."

She lifted her arms around my neck and quickly embraced me, giving me a little squeeze. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a light squeeze in return. I never wanted to let go of her. I couldn't get over the effect this woman was having on me.

I stood in the doorway and watched her make her appointment for the following week with Jessica. She turned and gave me a smile and a wave before she walked out the door. I went back into my office shutting the door behind me and flopped down on my couch. What the hell was I going to do? I'd never been attracted to a patient before. Yet, all I could think about was when would I have the opportunity to throw her onto my desk and ravish the daylights out of her. I could show her how a real man treats a lady.

-END-


	2. Masked Desire

Big thank you to my girl Efe for editing this for me! I couldn't have done it without her. I'm honored that breathoftwilight asked me to participate in the countdown. I just hope I can measure up to some of the amazing authors that are participating. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Masked Desire**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come on, you have to come!" Alice whined into the phone.

"Alice, please! A costume party? I mean seriously, you know me better than this!" I laughed.

I had been friends with Alice Brandon since the seventh grade. We even went to college, and roomed together. Therefore, she knows that Bella Swan does not do parties. Even when we were in college, I always avoided the frat parties. Alice had orchestrated this massive Halloween Costume Party to be held at her husband, Jasper's bar. Apparently she had invited a bunch of people we had went to High School with, which was all the more reason for me to avoid going. Someow Alice had managed to take a holiday that I normally enjoyed and turn it into my worst nightmare. A party, with people from the most awkward years of my life. Kill me now.

"Bella please! Even Rose is going, and I already have your costume! We three are all going to match!"

"No Alice."

"I heard Edward Cullen might be there." she said in her annoying sing song voice.

I was able to disguise my gasp of shock as a cough. I'd had a crush on Edward all through junior high, and high school. He however, never even knew I existed. I mean, why would he look at me when he had the head bitch, uh I mean cheerleader, Tanya Denali on his arm?

"So, he's back in town huh?" I asked, feigning disinterest.

The pixie giggled. She fucking giggled. Bitch knew she had me now.

"Yup."

"Oh, well good for him. Wonder what he and Tanya will go as."

Ice Queen would be perfect for her. However, I could picture Edward as a sexy vampire. I, of course, would be his willing victim.

_Bite me baby._

"Oh haven't you heard?" Alice was obviously pleased with herself over something by the tone of her voice.

"No what?"

"They broke up."

I immediately broke into a happy dance.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yes really! Come on Bella! How many times have I told you that you should be on Facebook? You have to go Bella! This could be your big chance!"

I shook my head rolling my eyes. _Fucking Facebook_. I'm so tired of hearing Alice talk about Facebook. But I do have to wonder...if Edward is on there...maybe I'll check it out. And, if he's going to the Halloween party, maybe it will be worth my time going.

"You really think he's going to the party?" I asked.

"That's what I hear." she giggled.

"What are we going as?" I sighed.

She squealed on the other end of the phone, "Oh you wont regret it! And I'll show you your costume, on Halloween night!"

"Halloween night? Come on Alice!"

"Uh, uh Bella! I'm not give you any chances to back out of this! We will all look fabulous, don't worry."

"Oh all right."

"Trust me Bella."

"Yeah right. Last time I trusted you Alice, I ended up drunk in a frat house, wearing a toga." I grumbled.

"Yeah...good times." she sighed.

I snorted shaking my head. That kind of stuff may be good times to her, but not to me.

"Whatever Ali. I'll talk to ya later, guess I'm gonna go check out facebook."

"I knew eventually you would see things my way!" she squealed.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I grumbled.

"Well, uh Bella. I've actually already set you up with an account."

"Huh? You did what?" I nearly growled.

"Yeah, just log in with the email imswan at gmail and your password is hells bells. You can thank Emmett for the password." she giggled.

"Ali, I can't believe you did this!"

"You can thank me later. You might be surprised who some of your friends on there are."

"I'm gonna kill you Alice."

"Nah, you'll thank me. Have fun, I'll talk to ya later! Smooches!"

"Yeah, smooches." I sighed before turning off my phone.

I sat down at my kitchen table, drumming my fingers as I stared down my laptop. I was extremely curious as to what he looked like now. I'm sure he's just as good looking as ever, probably even better now. Oh what the hell. What can it hurt? I'll just take a peek. I easily found the Facebook website and signed in. It didn't take me long to figure things out, and before long I had my friends page pulled up. I recognized a few names and faces. My old friend Angela Webber, who was now Angela Cheney. I nearly laughed out loud to see Jessica Stanley who I was not surpirsed to see was now Jessica Newton. Huh, I see Lauren and Tyler are engaged. No surpirse there, although I figured she would have trapped him in marriage by now after the money he came into.

Oh dear lord. There he is. He is still a God among men. Edward Cullen. Oh, and looky there Alice was right. His relationship status is listed as single. I clicked over to his page to see that he and Alice had been leaving comments on each other's walls about the party. He was planning on attending, and had asked Alice who else that he might know was coming. I smiled to myself as I looked through the pictures and things on his profile. I am suddenly looking forward to Halloween night.

** O**

"Oh my God Alice! Have you lost your damned mind?" I screeched as I looked over what she was calling my Halloween costume. What little bit of it there was anyway.

"What is the problem Bella? We all three have the same costume just in different colors." she huffed.

"Alice, I can't wear this! Hell, I wear more than this to bed!"

"Which explains why you go to bed alone each night." Rose snorted.

"Bite me Rosalie!"

"Grin and bear it baby." she grinned.

"Pervert." I growled under my breath.

"Prude." she retorted.

"Come on Bella, don't be so difficult. This isn't much different from when we go to the beach, or the pool." Alice said, rolling her eyes as she held up my costume.

I had to admit she was right. But, when I wear my bathing suit, I'm not in front of Edward freakin' Cullen.

"May I ask why we are all going as belly dancers?" I asked as I held the bra top up in front of me.

Yes, I said Belly dancers. Laying on Alice's bed were three identical costumes, just in different colors. Mine was blue, Alice's; green, and Rosalie's; red. I looked it over again, thinking it was a very sexy costume. Pretty much, it was a bikini top with gold sequins on it. The bottoms were more or less a bikini bottom, covered by harem pants. Yes, the see through harem pants. Around the top of the pants was gold bangle like sequins making a belt.

"Well, we are going as a harem." Alice grinned.

"A harem? And who pray tell is our Arabian Prince?" I laughed.

"Where's my girls at?" Emmett's voice boomed from the living room.

"NO!" I laughed. "Emmett?"

"Afraid so, Swan." he laughed from the door way.

"Kill me now." I groaned falling back onto the bed, causing Alice and Rosalie to chuckle.

An hour later, we were all decked out in our costumes. I have to admit we did make one hot harem. Alice and Rose both did my make up and hair. They had pulled my hair up in a twist with little ringlets hanging down framing my face. They had also put some of the gold sequins in my hair. Alice bless her had also taken pity on me, and had given me a pair of blue ballet flats to match my costume.

"Okay, I got us all an eye mask to use instead of the veils. I figured these would be easier, as they wont interfere with drinking or eating." Alice said as she handed Rose and I both a eye mask to match our costumes.

"Okay, let's do this." I sighed as I slid my mask on as we walked out into the living room.

"Damn I am one lucky man!" Emmett chuckled.

I almost did a double take when I saw him. He was standing there wearing a pair of black pants, and a black vest. Nothing else besides his shoes, and a black collar, with matching cuffs.

"Whoa Emmett, baby we may not make it to the party." Rose purred.

"Oh cut it out you two. You are going to make me ill." I grumbled.

"You're just jealous Bells." Rosalie laughed.

"Shut it Rose."

All three of my friends laughed as we headed out to the car. It took us no time at all to get to Jasper's bar. It was in the swanky part of downtown, right across the street from a remodled apartment building. Apparently the apartments had been remodled and doubled in size. It was a very nice building, and honestly I probably couldn't even afford to look at one of them much less rent one.

The club was nearly full when we got there. Emmett was very excited to be waking in with three scantily clad women on his arm. I quickly spotted Jasper behind the bar when we walked in and burst out laughing. Jasper was wearing a cowboy costume, complete with the ten gallon hat and sherriff's badge.

"Damn Alice! Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy!" I laughed.

"Giddy up!" Rose chuckled.

"Damn straight." Alice grinned as we headed over to the bar.

We all made our way over to the bar and ordered a drink and some shots. Emmett was gettng alot of attention from random guys in the club due to his harem. He was eating it up standing with an arm around both Rosalie and myself, with Alice in front of him. It wasn't long before Alice talked Jasper into taking a break, and dancing for a song or two with her. As they were walking off I noticed a new customer at the bar. He was wearing a Zorro costume, with the black eye mask. But there was no mistaking that head of bronze colored sex hair,or those piercing green eyes. It was him. Edward was here. My breath hitched when he seemed to notice me staring at him, and turned my way. He quirked an eyebrow, and flashed me that heart stopping crooked grin I remembered from High School. Not that it was ever directed towards me back then but I remembered it just the same.

"Emmett McCarty?" he asked as he walked over towards us.

"That's me, who's asking? Oh, hey man how are ya?" Emmett asked tightening his arm around my shoulders, and he dropped his other arm down to around Rose's waist pulling her closer to him.

"What's a guy gotta do around here to get two beauties like this on his arm?" he asked grinning at me still.

Emmett laughed in response, "Well, this one here" he stopped to kiss Rose on the cheek, "Is spoken for. This one however," he said patting me on the back while pushing me slightly towards Edward, "Isn't taken. Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll dance with you."

He grinned and bowed as he held a hand out to me, and I could feel the blush on my face as he placed my hand in his.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course." I breathed.

"Go get 'em girl!" Rose giggled as she smacked my rear end, causing Emmett and Edward to chuckle.

As we headed to the dance floor, I had a million and one thoughts running through my head. Does he know me? Does he recognize me at all? Does he find me attractive? Would he run screaming in the other direction when he finds out who I am? Will he mind if I throw him down on the floor and have my way with him right here?

When we got to the middle of the dance floor, after weaving our way through bodies he pulled me up against him and began moving the both of us to the music. I couldn't believe I was finally where I had dreamed of being years ago. I was in the arms of Edward Cullen. I could now die a happy woman. My heart leapt into my throat when he leaned down to speak into my ear over the music.

"Are you going to tell me your name beautiful lady?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up from me. _He called me beautiful_.

"No names. Let's just enjoy this." I replied. I was feeling brave from the tequila shots I had earlier with the girls.

"Whatever you say beautiful. But I will get it out of you before the night is over." he smirked.

"We'll see Zorro." I chuckled.

After dancing to a few songs, we made our way back over to the bar. We ordered a few more shots, and beers to chase them down. We were standing at the bar with my friends laughing and doing shots. I was enjoying being this close to Edward, and didn't want our time together to end. It seemed we kept finding subtle ways to touch each other. He would place his hand on the small of my back whenever a guy would come up behind me at the bar. I would laugh at something he said, placing my hand on his arm.

Before I realized what was happening the girls had talked the guys into doing body shots. Jasper and Emmett were holding the lemon slices up for Rose and Alice to put in their mouths.

"Here ya go my man." Jasper said handing a shot and a lemon wedge to Edward.

"May I?" he asked holding them up to me.

I gulped as I nodded, "Yeah, uh, sure."

He grinned wickedly as he held up the lemon wedge. I noticed his jaw tighten as I took it between my teeth. He licked his lips as he placed the shot glass in between my breasts, right inside of my top.

"Tilt your head back love." he murured.

I did as he asked and felt my knees go weak as he licked the side of my neck before sprinkling on the salt. He then wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Okay guys, on three." I heard Emmett say.

"One, two."

I swear to God, Edward growled.

"Three."

He leaned in and languidly licked the side of my neck, his arm around my waist tightening as he did, and it's a good thing it did because I would have probably hit the floor if it hadn't. I then felt his warm breath against my breast. I whimpered as he nuzzled in between them slowly drawing out the shot glass, his lips brushing against the skin on the insides of my breasts as he did. When he threw back his head to swallow the shot, I swear I wanted to spit out the damned lemon wedge and lick his bobbing Adam's apple as he swallowed. He then spit out the shot glass onto the floor beside his. His free hand went to the back of my head, and he licked his lips as he leaned in to take the wedge from my mouth. I melted as his lips brushed against mine and he pulled me even closer to him as he pulled the lemon wedge from my lips. His eyes squinted closed as he bit into it, and he quickly spit it out. He leaned in, and slowly licked the excess lemon juice from my lips.

"Oh God." I gasped.

"I have to clean up my mess." he breathed against my lips.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Yes." he slowly licked my top lip, and I couldn't stop myself.

I brought my hands up, framing his face as I slipped my tongue out to meet his. He groaned in response as he covered his mouth with mine, and our tongues met each other.

"Damn guys! Get a room already!" Emmett chuckled as he slapped Edward on the back.

"Good idea." he murmured against my lips. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please."

He smiled as he grabbed my hand. "Emmett, I'm going to take your advice, and one of your ladies."

"B, you okay with that?" Rose asked looking between us.

"I'm sure Rose. See ya later." I said grabbing my purse.

"B huh?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Yeah." I replied blushing. "Where are we going?"

"I just live right across the street. Do you mind if we go to my place?"

"No, not at all."

Huh, figures he would live in one of those fancy schmancy apartments.

As soon as we stepped into his apartment and he closed the door, he spun me around pressing me against it.

"God you have been driving me crazy all night in this outfit. You are so fucking sexy." he groaned against my neck as he nipped and licked at my pulse point.

"So are you." I gasped as he grabbed my bottom.

"So, are you going to tell me what B stands for?" he breathed against my lips.

"Are you going to tell me your identity Zorro?" I asked before tracing his top lip with my tongue.

"Ladies first." he said before capturing my tongue with his lips.

He groaned as he grabbed my bottom again lifting me up, and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom." I gasped as he undid the snaps on the back of my top.

"As you wish mi lady." he said as we headed down the hallway.

We fell onto his bed a tangle of limbs as I nearly popped all the buttons off his shirt in a hurry to remove it.

"Anxious my love?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea. I've waited a long time for this." I laughed as I ran my hands over his bare chest.

Oh shit, I did not just say that! Damn, I have no verbal filter when I'm drunk.

"Really now?" he asked. "Can we take our masks off now?" he said as he tossed my top to the side. "God you are so hot." he groaned as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"No, please let's keep them on."

I was still afraid he would kick me out once he realized who I was.

He gently pushed me back onto the pillows as he kissed his way down to the tops of my pants. I lifted my bottom up as he slowly slid my pants down and off.

"Beautiful." he murmured as he kissed his way back up my legs. "You are so beautiful B."

I felt a tear slip down my temple. Never did I think I would be in this position, and hear him say those words to me.

"You are still wearing too many clothes there Zorro." I giggled as I pulled on the waistband of his pants.

"Not for long." he grinned as he quickly kissed my lips.

He stood up from the bed for just a second as he quickly pulled off his pants. I gasped as when I saw him standing before me, naked. Dear lord, God had blessed this man!

"See something you like love?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

He then reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom. He smiled at me as he slowly rolled it on. He then crawled back over top of me, kissing me slowly as he placed himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

He kissed my passionately as he pressed himself into me. I moaned into his mouth as he filled me completely. Never before had I felt anything as glorious as this. He slowly moved in and out of me, kissing me and caressing my breasts.

"God you feel so good." he moaned.

"Never before...oh God I didn't know it could feel this good." I gasped.

He slowly rose onto his knees, grabbing my thighs he pulled my legs up around his waist as he pounded into me with abandon.

"God I'm gonna come." he groaned as he reached down with one hand rubbing his thumb over my clit.

"Oh God! Edward!" I screamed out as I found my release right after him.

He fell down onto the bed beside me, and quickly discadred the condom. He then rolled back over pulling me to him. He reached up pulling his mask off and flung it to the floor.

"So, you know who I am huh?" he asked grinning at me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Are you going to reveal yourself to me now B?"

"I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" he asked looking surprised.

"I'm afraid you will regret all of this when you realize who I am." I sniffed.

"That's not going to happen love." he assured me as he kissed me again.

"Can I wait a bit?" I yawned. I was hoping he would fall asleep soon so I could sneak out.

"Okay. Just don't sneak out on me after I fall asleep." he laughed kissing me again.

Damn. Can he read minds?

He snuggled up to me, and soon drifted off to sleep. I smiled as I held onto the two strong arms wrapped around me, and easily found sleep myself.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, and the worst case of morning wood ever. I reached over and pushed the beautiful mahogany hair back from the sweetheart shaped face of the woman beside me. I smiled when I realized her mask had slipped off during the night. I traced my fingers over her cheek bone, and then her bottom lip. I couldn't wait to kiss those full lips again. I couldn't wait for her to open those beautiful brown eyes, and look at me, and realize I knew who she was all along. I wanted to tell her so badly last night, and even more so when I realized she knew who I was.

I was the luckiest man in the world. Bella Swan was with me. She had wanted me for years she had said. Had she wanted me for as long as I had wanted her? I couldn't wait to find out. I regret now all the time I had wasted, but I know one thing for sure. We will make up for lost time, and I will make damned sure we don't waste anymore.

Now, I just wonder if we can keep these costumes.

END


	3. Dr Hot Bitch

**BPOV**

I was shaking the whole way in, trying to hold back the tears. What the hell have I done? God help me, I just had sex with my boyfriend's father. I just had amazingly, fuck hot sex with my boyfriend's father. God I'm going to hell.

I managed to hold it together until I got home. However as soon as I stepped through the door to the condo I shared with Edward I totally lost it, and I crumpled to the floor in tears. How could I do that? I love Edward so much. Hell, I've loved him for as long as I can remember. Even when he was with Lauren, and then Jessica and then finally Tanya.

Hell, Edward was the reason I never could commit myself fully to James. James had been such a sweetheart, and a damn good lover. And my lord the things that man could do with his fingers and tongue. I really gotta stop thinking about James. And I really need to make sure I have batteries.

I just don't understand. I know Edward cares for me. He says he loves me. Why doesn't he trust me enough? As much as I do love him, I don't know how long I can live this way. How the hell does he expect me to continue to share a bed with him every night, and not want to have sex with him? Don't get me wrong, I love to cuddle with him. I love going to sleep in his arms. But I'm only human, and I'm a sexual woman. I need the real thing, I can only take so much more of the vibrator. I swear if I ever run into Tanya Denali I cannot be held responsible for my actions.

I finally picked myself up off the floor and made my way into the master bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. As I stood in the shower letting the hot water run over my body, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the way Carlisle's hands had run over it. The way he caressed, and teased me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Edward's hands doing the same thing. I sighed as I began to shampoo my hair. I don't know if I will ever get to experience that. As much as it pains me to think it, I'm going to have to tell Edward if he can't be a man in this relationship, he's going to have to let me go. I can't continue in a relationship, where he is scared to touch me. How the hell will we ever have kids if he is to scared to have sex? And what does that say for me? I feel like I'm not good enough for him. Maybe it's time I tell him exactly how I feel.

I eventually got out of the shower and headed into the kitchen. I had ended up leaving the entire picnic basket contents with Carlisle for Edward. He had ran out of the room so fast, I hadn't been able to give him his dinner. I told Carlisle I had lost my appetite, that he could share what was in there with his son. I fixed myself a sandwich, grabbed a glass of wine and headed to the couch. I popped in a dvd, and watched a love story that ended up bringing me to tears. Why can't I have a love like that?

After my third glass of wine, I was finally relaxed enough to go to bed. Edward will be home in the morning, and I have decided it's time for us to have a little chat. I need to get a good nights sleep to be able to deal with that.

O

The morning light was shining through the blinds. I squeezed my eyes tighter closed trying to avoid the offending rays as long as I could. My eyes popped open however when I felt the bed shift, and Edward pulled me back against his bare chest.

"Good morning love." he murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I mumbled back, causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry to disturb you love. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No Edward. I want to talk to you." I said rolling over to face him.

He sighed as he sunk back into his pillow. "I was afraid of that."

I rolled my eyes as I propped myself up. "What do you expect Edward? You ran out on me so fast yesterday you didn't let me get a word in hardly."

"Bella sweetheart, please you know how I feel about this."

"Yes I do Edward. You have made it perfectly clear you don't desire me sexually." I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you out of your mind? Of course I desire you sexually. I desire you in every way Bella, you know that!" he said grabbing one of my hands.

"No I don't Edward. You say you want me, but you never show me you want me. Am I not good enough? Am I not sexy enough for you?" I sniffed.

Edward groaned as he laid back on the pillow, covering his eyes with his arm. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. Of course you're sexy. I want you at times so badly it's painful."

"But you don't want enough to do anything about it." I sniffed wiping away the few tears that had fell.

"Bella love." he said sitting up. "It's not like that."

"It seems that way to me." I said standing up out of bed as he reached for me. "I love you Edward. I really do. But if you don't love me enough to take that chance. To make love to me, to trust me that I wont run out on you, then you need to let me go. My heart can't take it anymore Edward. I am not her. I love you."

"Bella wait!" he called out after me as I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the room.

"I need to go Edward." I sniffed as I slipped on my shorts and tank top.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the gym, and after that I don't know. You get some sleep. We'll talk later." I kissed his cheek and turned to head out the door.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Bella, I do love you. You know that right?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I know Edward. I just don't know if you love me enough."

I turned and headed out the door before he could respond.

O

My kick boxing class is an excellent way for me to work out my frustrations. I was a bit sore after the class, so I soaked in the jacuzzi for a while and hung out in the steam room. I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle and Edward. I had decided I need to go see Carlisle again. I needed to talk to him, maybe he could give me some advice on what to do about Edward.

I got out of the steam room and took a shower before getting dressed. After my shower I slipped on my favorite pair of low rise jeans, and tank top. I blow dried my hair a bit before applying some eyeliner and mascara and headed to the hospital to talk to Carlisle.

I decided to stop by his office first, and was glad to find he was there. He looked so sexy in the hospital scrubs. His hair was almost as bit of a mess as Edward's as he ran his hand through it while reading over a chart.

I smiled as I knocked on his door, "Hey Carlisle. Do you have a minute to talk?"

He looked up and smiled, "Of course Bella! This is a pleasant surprise. Please come in."

He stood up from his desk, and walked around it to greet me. He immediately pulled me into a hug, his large strong hands caressed my back. I sighed as I allowed myself to melt into his embrace.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked looking down at me.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and my bottom lip trembling.

"Bella, dear what's the matter?" he asked as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Carlisle, I..." I started in tears.

"Hold on, let me close this and give us some privacy." he reached around me to shut and lock his office door. "Now come here and sit down. Tell Dr Cullen what's bothering you." he joked as he lifted me up to sit on his desk. He smiled as he sat down in his chair in front of me.

"Carlisle, as much as I enjoyed what we did yesterday, I feel so guilty."

He sighed and laid his hands on my thighs. I could fee the warmth from them through the material of my jeans, and it wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry I've made things difficult for you." he ducked his head in shame.

"No, it's not your fault." I said putting my hand under his chin, and lifting it back up to face me. "It took two Carlisle, and I was more than willing."

"Well I for one don't regret it. My son is a fool for not giving you what you need. You are a sexy, vibrant woman. If he can't see that there is something wrong with him." he said standing up.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle. I love Edward, I really do. But I can't keep living like this. If he doesn't love me enough to trust me, to take this step in our relationship, I told him he would have to let me go." I sniffed.

Carlisle smiled at me as he took my face in his hands. "I told you Bella, if my fool of a son can't take care of your needs, I will."

"Carlisle, I.." I was quickly cut off by his lips on mine.

"I want you Bella." he murmured against my lips before kissing me again.

"Oh Carlisle!" I gasped as one of his hands slipped up the front of my tank top, grabbing my bare breast.

"Tell me you want me Bella. Tell me you want this." he panted in my ear.

"Oh yes Carlisle. Please I need you. I want you!" I gasped as he bit my nipple through the thin material of my tank top.

He pushed me back so I was flat on my back on his desk, and slowly pushed up my shirt kissing each inch of exposed skin. His mouth latched onto my nipple as he quickly made work of removing my jeans.

"You are so sexy Bella. My son is such a fucking fool to not take you this way."

"Please Carlisle, I need you." I groaned as he slipped two fingers into me.

"God I love hearing you say that." he groaned as he pumped the fingers in me faster, twisting them and hitting the right spot. I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from crying out.

"That's it Bella baby. Let go." he purred in my ear. He kissed from my ear down my jawline before meeting my lips. He traced my lips with his tongue before delving it into my mouth.

"Cum for me Bella." he breathed against my lips before catching my screams in his mouth. He kissed me softly again before standing up and untying his scrub pants and letting them slide down his toned legs. He smiled at me as he grabbed my thighs, pulling my hips to the edge of his desk and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, no other man will ever be able to satisfy you." he grunted as he thrust into me. "God you feel so good." he groaned.

"Oh Carlisle!" I gasped as he picked up his pace, thrusting into me roughly.

"Touch yourself for me Bella. I want to see you rubbing your clit as I fuck you." he commanded.

I moaned at his command, as I reached a hand down and furiously began rubbing myself.

"I'm cumming Carlisle!" I panted, as a strong wave of pleasure washed over me as I reached my second climax.

"That's it baby. That's it." he groaned as I felt him pulse and spill inside of me.

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my stomach. "That was hot." he breathed against my skin.

"Yes, it was." I giggled.

He lifted his head to say something to me when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey dad, are you in there? I need to talk to you." Edward's voice floated through the door.

Carlisle's eyes grew wide as I gasped and sat up on the desk.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

"Fuck Carlisle! Hand me my jeans!" I spat as I pulled down my tank top.

"Dad? Everything okay?" Edward called out trying to open the door.

"Just a minute son." Carlisle called back tying his scrub pants.

I quickly jumped down off the desk as I buttoned my jeans, and slipped my tennis shoes back on.

I adjusted my top, and ran my hands through my hair.

"You ready?" he whispered to me, as he reached for the door.

"Yeah, go ahead." I whispered back.

We both took a deep breath as he turned the knob.

"What's going on in here dad? Sounded like you were getting busy." Edward chuckled as he stepped into the office. His eyes grew wide in surprise as they landed on me.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"I uh, just came by to talk to your dad. I'll see you at home." I stuttered as I raised up to kiss his cheek.

He looked between the two of us, Carlisle shifted nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay love." he said sounding confused.

I waved to Carlisle as I turned to go out the door.

"Hang on Bella. You have something in your hair." he stopped me and gently pulled a paper clip out of my hair.

Fuck me.

"And something on your back." he said, his voice growing hard.

He reached behind me, and plucked a damned post it note off my backside.

"See you at home." I muttered before running down the hall.

O

**EPOV**

I stopped before knocking on the door to my father's office. I heard quiet moans, and gasps. I chuckled to myself. Go dad! At least one of us is getting some!

I walked down the hall, grabbed a drink and came back. I was hoping to get some advice from him about what to do about Bella. I love her more than anything, and I want to make things right between us. Imagine my surprise when it was my own Bella I found in his office. I asked what she was doing here, and apparently she was trying do the same thing. Get advice from my dad. Although, I think she got more than that with the sounds I had been hearing. I watched in horror as she ran down the hall away from me. I know what I heard before dad opened the door. It had definitely sounded like something was going on.

"What the hell was going on Carlisle?" I growled at him.

He sighed as he sank back into his chair. "Son, all I can tell you is that girl loves you. If you don't man up, and take charge of your relationship, you are going to lose her. She is a vibrant, vivacious, sexy woman. If you can't give her what she needs, someone will."

Fuck that. Bella is mine. I'll be damned if I lose her to anyone, especially my own father.


	4. My One & Only

The music at the party was pulsing. I was flanked by my two best friends Alice and Rosalie as we ground up against each other to the music. Jasper and Emmett were watching the three of us with their mouths hanging open. They reminded me of the wolf in the old cartoons with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward sitting in a chair glaring our way. I tried not to focus on him though.

Finally having all they could take, Emmett and Jasper came up and grabbed their significant others, and

starting dancing with them. I decided to take my cue, and go grab a drink and cool off. I walked over to the table that had all the drinks on it, dodging writhing bodies on the dance floor on my way. Boy did Alice know how to throw a house party.

I was putting ice in my cup when I felt two arms ensnare my waist.

"I've had my eye on you all night." a voice said in my ear, sending shivers down my back. It wasn't his voice though. It wasn't the voice that I wanted to hear. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was. Great. Just what I need tonight.

"Hello James." I said.

"God you look so sexy tonight Bella." he purred in my ear.

"Why thank you." I smirked back at him, pouring my drink.

"Dance with me." he said holding out a hand to me.

I quickly downed my rum and coke. I glanced over to where Edward was. I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest when I saw Tanya was standing between his legs, with her hands on his shoulders. Even worse his hands were on her hips, and he was smiling up at her. I blinked back tears.

"Sure James. Why not." I said taking his hand.

He lead me out to the dance floor, just as Usher's Love In This Club started to play. He spun me around and grabbed my hips. He buried his face in my neck, as he started rocking our bodies to the beat. I glanced over his shoulder at Edward. His eyes were shooting daggers into James' back over Tanya's shoulder. When he caught me looking his way, he quickly refocused his attention on her.

God why do I keep doing this to myself. I had all but thrown myself at him three months ago. I had finally worked up the courage to tell him how I felt about him. He had just come home to Forks from being away at med school and would be starting his residency at the hospital where his dad Carlisle worked. I had opted to stay behind and go to community college, and had just graduated. I would be 21 this September. Edward was a few years older than me at 24.

_I had invited him over to mine and Alice's apartment for dinner. Alice was in on my plan and had quickly deserted the place, going to Jasper's. I had made us dinner, and had candles and wine on the table when he arrived. _

_After dinner we settled on the couch to talk. After about my fourth glass of wine, I had finally worked up the courage to do it._

_I reached over and put my hand on his leg. "Edward, I need to tell you something." I said._

"_You can tell me anything Bella." he replied._

"_I like you." I said blushing._

_He smiled and patted my hand. "I like you too." he replied looking at me confused._

"_No Edward...I..." I broke off..."oh to hell with it." I muttered to myself._

_I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. Edward froze instantly. I thought maybe he needed a little more encouragement. So I brushed my lips against his again. He gripped my forearms with his hands, and pushed me away._

"_Bella what are you doing?" he sounded shocked._

"_Edward, I really like you and..." I started._

"_Bella, I like you too. But, not in that way. You are my baby sisters best friend. You are like a little sister to me." he said._

"_Oh." was all I could get out as the tears started to well up._

_His phone started ringing. Great, saved by the bell I thought. _

"_Dammit." I heard him mutter under his breath._

"_Hey Tanya." he answered it. _

"_No, it's fine. I'm just over at my sister's place. " he said._

_I felt like I could die. _

"_Sure, I'll see ya in about thirty minutes." I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye._

"_I know, I can't wait to see you too. Bye babe." he said before he closed his phone. He looked over at me and sighed._

"_Bella, come on now. We can still be friends, right?" he asked playfully pushing my shoulder._

_I huffed, and wiped away the tears, shaking my head._

"_Bella? Come on, we are practically family." He said putting his hand on my leg._

_I sadly shook my head. "Just leave Edward." I said trying to hold in the sob that was starting to cause my body to tremble._

"_Bella..." I quickly cut him off._

"_No Edward don't. Just go. I can't just be your friend. I AM NOT your sister either." my voice was shaking with the sobs that were threatening to come._

"_Come on Bella please..." but I was determined to get in the last word._

"_Go on Edward, get out. Your girlfriend Tanya is waiting." with that I got up and went to my room and slammed my door. That was the last time I had spoken to him._

James was starting to lay wet sloppy kisses on my neck, and was grabbing my butt. He was really starting to irritate me. There was only one man I wanted doing that to me, and it wasn't James. But, I had to remind myself that he would never be the one doing that to me.

When the song changed, and a more upbeat one In The Ayer by Flo Rida came on. James and I started grinding on each other. His hands were everywhere. He spun me around so my back was against his chest, and he was grinding his erection into my backside, as his hands moved up and down my thighs. His hands were making a path from my thighs up my sides to right under my breast, as he was kissing and nibbling on my neck again.

"Your big brother is looking pretty pissed off my pet." he whispered in my ear.

I chanced a glance at Edward and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. I rolled my eyes.

"He's no brother of mine James. He is nothing to me anymore." I said as I rubbed my backside into his erection, causing him to hiss.

Just as the song was ending, his hands brushed across the sides of my breast, and I noticed Edward out of the corned of my eye crush a beer can in his hand.

"I have to go to the ladies room and freshen up." I told James giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The bathrooms downstairs were crowded so I went up to one of the guest bedrooms, and used the bathroom there. I would probably end up crashing in this room tonight anyway. Alice's parents were out of town for the weekend.

I was washing my hands when I heard the bedroom door shut, and I heard the lock click. I didn't think much of it, figuring it was Alice or Rose. I peeked out and didn't see anyone. Strange I thought.

I started toward the door, when suddenly I was shoved up against it. "Shhhhh.." I heard in my ear as I felt someone leaving kisses on my neck.

These kisses weren't wet and sloppy like James' had been. These left a fire in their wake. Made my knees weak.

"I was so wrong about you my love. You are definitely not a little girl any more." he purred in my ear, before he started nibbling and sucking on my earlobe.

His hands moved from my hips and slid up under my shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, what am I going to do with you, you naughty little girl." he whispered in my ear, as his hands grabbed both of my breast.

"What ever you want." I replied.

He growled and spun me around to face him. His piercing green eyes burning with a lust I had never seen in them before.

"Isabella you are driving me mad love." he growled out at me.

I smirked back at him. "Edward, you are the one who said you didn't want me."

"I changed my mind." he said before he pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, but demanding. He was hungry for more, as he forced his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues battled for dominance.

He broke of the kiss. "Did you like the way his hands felt on your body?" he asked as he was pushing up my skirt. "Did it turn you on? Did you want him to fuck you right there in front of everybody?"

I shook my head, my eyes rolling back as his hands found the edges of my panties.

"Let me see shall I?" he said as he ran one hand over my heated core. "Oh god Bella you are so fucking wet." he groaned out.

"All for you Edward." I whispered to him.

He growled as he grabbed the edges of my soaked panties and ripped them off me. I groaned in return as his fingers found my sensitive bundle of nerves and he squeezed it.

"Oh God Edward." I moaned., my knees becoming weak.

Suddenly he plunged two fingers into my sex, as he growled in my ear, "This is mine."

"Only for you." I managed to get out.

He was pumping his fingers in and out of me furiously as his thumb circled my bundle of nerves. He was sucking on my pulse point. Marking me as his. I could feel my climax building up as my breathing became more ragged.

"Oh my god Edward...I..." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Then he completely undid me.

"Cum for me my Bella." he whispered in my ear. I felt myself clamp down on his fingers, as my eyes rolled back in my head. My knees gave out, as I rode out the orgasm.

I opened my eyes as I felt him pull his fingers out. I could feel myself getting wet again, as I watched Edward stick the fingers in his mouth, and suck them clean.

I started to straighten out my clothes, but he stopped me. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet." he said as he scooped me up and headed to the bed.

He laid me down on the bed and quickly pulled of his own pants, and shirt. I sat up and removed my shirt. When I started to unclasp my bra he stopped me.

"Allow me please." he said. He reached behind me and undid the clasp. Slowly he pulled the straps down my arms. He gasped as he pulled it completely off, revealing my breasts to him.

"So beautiful." he breathed. He bent his head down, taking one nipple in his mouth sucking on it, bringing a hand up to the other breast, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. He gently laid me back on the bed, and kissed his way down to the top of my skirt. He looked up to me for permission.

"Please." I said to him.

"My pleasure." he smiled at me.

He quickly removed my skirt, throwing it down to the floor. He kissed his way back up to my lips. I started tugging on the waistband of his boxers. He noticed what I was trying to do, and quickly rolled onto his back lifting his hips up off the bed. I helped him pull them down. Oh my god. I had never actually seen a naked man before, but I was sure that Edward was very blessed in that department.

He rolled back over on top of me. He was kissing on my neck again, when I had to ask him.

"Edward, what about Tanya?" I knew now wasn't the best time to ask, but I didn't want to be the other woman either.

"I don't want her. You are the only woman I want." he whispered huskily. That was all I needed to hear. I pulled him in for another heated kiss.

"Bella are you sure?" he asked as I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"What about?" he started to ask.

"I'm on the pill. It helps to regulate my periods." I told him, blushing.

"Have you ever?" he asked looking in my eyes.

"No, I have always wanted you to be my first." I told him feeling the tears welling up.

He smiled at me. "It's my honor. If it gets to be to much, we will stop." he told me.

He slowly pushed himself into me. I nearly cried out, as I felt the ripping pain inside of me as he broke through my barrier. He quickly hushed my cries as he covered my mouth with his. He held still until the pain subsided.

"Are you ok love?" he asked with, his voice full of concern. I simply nodded in response.

He pulled completely out of me, before he plunged back in. This time I didn't feel any pain. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. I felt complete, and whole with Edward inside of me.

He began to pick of the pace of his thrusts, as I started picking up my hips to meet him.

"Oh God Bella, you are so tight, so warm." he grunted out, as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth.

I dug my nails into his back. "Oh God Edward!" I cried out as I could feel my climax starting to build up again.

"Bella, I'm so close." he panted out. He reached a hand down and pinched my bundle of nerves, sending me over the edge, crying out his name.

His release was seconds after mine. "Fuck Bella." he cried.

He collapsed down beside me on the bed, and reached over and pulled me into him.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an ass when you kissed me that night Bella. I panicked. It will never happen again." he said as his breathing slowed down.

I smiled at him. "So does this mean what I think it does?" I asked.

"It means you are mine, and I am yours. I refuse to share you with anyone." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. "You will always be my one, and only Edward."


	5. You Belong To Me

BPOV

"Edward, are you sure?" I asked for the tenth time. He knows how much I hate going to these clubs without him.

"Yes, love. I'm sure. My shift will be over at 9:00. I'll meet you guys there. I can't wait to see how Alice dresses you up tonight."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, babe… I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

We ended the call and I fell back onto the bed with a groan. I hate these long shifts. I know though that once he's done with his residency in June things will be better. He's going to be a brilliant orthopedic surgeon. And, oh _the things that man can do with his hands!_

"Hey, Bella! Why aren't you in the shower yet?" Alice called from the doorway.

"_Why me_, Lord?" I breathed. "I'm going, Ali." I sighed pushing myself up off the bed.

"Good. I brought your dress!" she said grinning holding up a garment bag. "Oh… and your _shoes_!" I noticed the bag in her other hand.

I went and jumped into the shower. I couldn't wait to see Edward tonight. He had been at the hospital since 7:00 am yesterday morning. I quickly finished up my shower and went out for Alice to help me get ready.

**EPOV **

I was watching the clock. 7:00 pm. Two more hours until I can get out of here and see Bella... I was just about to go check on a patient in the recovery room when my Blackberry went off. I looked at it to see I had a new message from Bella. I grinned to myself as I opened it to see a picture of her in a _very_ short, _very_ tight, _very revealing_ black dress.

"_Holy_ _shit_!" I breathed.

"What's that, man?" I heard Jacob asking behind me. "_Fuck me!_" he breathed as he looked over my shoulder.

I quickly closed the message. He'd had this _thing_ for Bella ever since our freshman year in college. And he was all over her every chance he got. We were both finishing up our residencies in June.

"Nothing, man." I said clearing my throat as I dropped my phone back in my pocket.

"Damn… Bells is looking hot there, Eddie. Where is she headed tonight?" he asked grinning.

"_We_ are meeting up later at Hyde. And _don't_ call me Eddie, _Jackie_." I said being sure I stressed the 'We'.

He laughed. "Sure, sure."

I went and checked on my patient in recovery and then checked on a patient in the ER. Before I knew it, it was 8:50. I headed towards the locker room to shower and change. Right as I stepped in to the locker room, "_Dr Edward Cullen to the ER, Stat_." came over the intercom system.

I groaned out loud as I heard Jacob laugh from behind the lockers. I raced back down to the ER and found the head nurse Angela at the desk.

"Angela, I'm off in ten minutes. Can't someone else take it?" I pleaded.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "_Sorry_, Edward. She refuses to see anyone else. She _insisted_ that _you_ take a look at her." she said handing me the chart.

"_Shit_." I breathed as I checked the chart. Tanya Denali… the chief's daughter and she had a sprained ankle. Definitely _didn't_ need an orthopedic surgery consult. I had known Tanya since college. She had chased after me relentlessly. She knew I was engaged to Bella, but that had never stopped her. I quickly sent Bella a message telling her I would be late.

"Don't worry, _Edward_." Jacob said clapping me on the shoulder as I stepped through the curtain to check on Tanya. "I'll go keep Bella… _company_."

"Oh, _Eddie_. Am I keeping you from your _fiancée_?" Tanya giggled.

**BPOV **

I cursed to myself as I shoved my phone back into my pocket after reading Edward's message. I can't believe he got a patient right at the time he was about to leave... I ordered a double shot of tequila before I headed out to the dance floor. I had danced to several songs before I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Hey, _gorgeous_. Want some _company_?" a husky voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around squealing, "Hey, Jake!" I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck. "Dance with me?"

He grinned down at me. "With _pleasure_."

We laughed and danced. We did a few shots, then laughed and danced some more. This went on for the next couple of hours.

**EPOV **

I was finally finishing up my shower after wasting the last two hours on Tanya. I _swear_ I think the banshee knew I had plans with Bella tonight and showed up just to spite me.

When I finally made it to the club the place was packed. I made my way through the sea of people and over to the bar. I ordered a shot scanning the dance floor and when my eyes finally landed on her my blood ran cold. She was in his arms with _his_ hands roaming over her body. I quickly downed a second shot. Her back was to him, he held her tightly against his chest as he ground his cock against her ass. His hands were running up and down her sides as she shimmied her body up and down against him. I grabbed another shot and downed it quickly, before I made my way out onto the dance floor. I watched on my way as he spun her around to face him and grabbed her luscious ass with both of his hands. Her head fell back as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. I was growling in pure anger by the time I reached them.

I reached out and grabbed Bella by her hips and pulled her back _hard_ against my chest. She gasped as I wrapped my arms around her and glared at Jacob over her shoulder.

"She _belongs_ to _ME_." I growled out at him.

"Chill out, _man_. We were just dancing." he smirked back at me.

Bella leaned her head back against my chest and looked up at me. "It's okay..." she mouthed to me.

"No, it's _not_." I snarled looking at Jacob.

"This smooth neck..." I said as I kissed her neck. "Is MINE."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"These luscious lips..." I whispered against her lips. "Are MINE. No one kisses these lips but ME." I murmured as I kissed her passionately.

I looked back at Jacob and smirked. "These _gorgeous_ _full_ _breasts.._." I said still smirking at him as I kneaded both of her breasts through her dress. "These… _are_ MINE."

Bella's head fell back against my chest again as she moaned loudly.

Not taking my eyes off of Jacob, I grabbed Bella's ass causing her to yelp. "This _succulent_ ass… _is_ MINE. Don't you _EVER_ touch it, again."

"Okay, I get your point." Jacob huffed.

"Oh _no_, I'm not done, yet." I grinned at him.

I let my hand that was on her stomach slide down to the hem of her dress. She gasped as my hand moved upward and my fingers dipped inside of her panties... Jacob's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"And, this hot… sweet… _little_ _pussy_…" I said with a groan as I leaned down and kissed her neck as two of my fingers dipped into her dripping core. "This _is_ _DEFINITELY_ _MINE_ and _ONLY_ _MINE_." I turned to her.

"Tell him my Bella... tell him… _whom do you belong to_." I murmured in her ear.

"Oh, God Edward... to you... only to you." she moaned as I pumped my fingers into her.

Jacob swallowed hard as I pulled out my fingers and brought them to my mouth, sucking them clean before I leaned down in and kissed Bella, again.

"Let's go home." I whispered against her lips. "I think you need a _reminder_ of _whom_ you belong to..."

She nodded in agreement and I grabbed her by the arm leading her out to my Volvo. I didn't speak to her as I pulled out of the parking lot. I could see her out of the corner of my eye chewing on her bottom lip and watching me.

"_Edward_?" she said softly.

I didn't respond. I stayed focused on the road as I headed back towards our house.

"_Edward_? Are you _mad_ at me?" she asked in a small voice.

_Shit_. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I sighed.

"No, Bella. I'm not mad _at_ you. But I do think I need to remind you of something..."

"_What_? Remind me of _what,_ Edward?" she asked sounding confused.

"I think I need to remind you of whom exactly you belong to."

She gasped. "_What_? What are you talking about?"

"You'll _see_."

We were silent for the rest of the ride home. As soon as I parked the car in the garage I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car. I made it around to her side and opened her door holding my hand out to help her out of the car. She took my hand looking up at me, _timidly_. I quickly scooped her up in my arms and threw her over my shoulder carrying her into the house.

She squealed in protest. "EDWARD! What are you _doing?!_ Put me _down_!"

I gave her a hard smack on her ass, causing her to whimper. "Be still, _Isabella_."

I carried her into our bedroom and set her on her feet.

"Get down on your knees."

She looked at me wide eyed and then smirked before she lowered to her knees.

"_Don't_ move." I ordered.

I unzipped my pants and quickly pulled my pants down, not taking my eyes off of her. She was biting her bottom lip, trying not to smile. I walked over to her.

"Open your mouth Isabella."

She looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. She wasn't used to me being this demanding in our bedroom.

She opened her mouth and leaned forward slightly taking me in. I hissed in sheer pleasure as I felt the head hitting the back of her throat.

"That's right _my_ Isabella. Take it all in." I groaned.

She worked me furiously, using her teeth and tongue bringing me quickly to the brink. I reached out and fisted my hands in the hair on the back of her head, and began thrusting into her hot mouth.

"God I love fucking your hot little mouth." I growled. She moaned around me causing an amazing sensation bringing me to my release. I held her head to me as she swallowed all of my down.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she whimpered in frustration as I walked away from her. I went into the closet and took out two of my neck ties. I walked back over towards her.

"Stand up." I told her.

She quickly stood up looking at me expectantly.

"_Strip_."

She quirked an eyebrow at me in question.

"_NOW_!" I growled.

She undressed slowly, watching me the whole time.

"Now… _what_?" she asked.

"You will not speak again unless _I_ give you permission, do you understand me, _Isabella_?"

She opened her mouth to answer me.

"I _said_ 'DO NOT SPEAK!'. If you can't obey me, you will have to be _punished_."

Her eyes got wide.

"Now, _lay_ _down_ on the bed."

She climbed onto the bed laying down on her back. I crawled onto the bed beside her and kissed her softly before grabbing one of her wrists and tying her arm to the headboard over her head. I then did the same with the other arm.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"_Isabella_? What did I _tell_ you?" I asked as I grabbed her left thigh.

Her eyes got wide.

I rolled her slightly onto her side and swatted her bare bottom three times with me hand. My dick got even harder as she moaned in pleasure.

"Now, _Isabella_. I think you need to be reminded of whom you belong to…"

I stood up beside the bed and slipped my clothes off. I crawled onto the foot of the bed and leaned down kiss the bottom of her feet.

"These feet… These _belong_ to _me_."

She whimpered as I kissed my way up to her calves, alternately kissing each one.

"These _sexy_ legs belong to _me_." I murmured against her skin.

Her breathing picked up and she was nearly panting as I kissed the insides of her thighs. She moaned loudly when my nose brushed against her clit.

"This _sweet_, _hot_ _little_ _pussy_ is _MINE_." I growled before dragging my tongue through her folds pausing to nibble on her clit.

"This _firm_ _succulent_ _ass_ belongs to _me_." I growled as my hands slipped under her grabbing her ass and I sucked on her clit again causing her to scream out. I swiftly moved upwards kissing and nipping on the way. She groaned in protest, causing me to chuckle.

"Now, now… _Isabella_."

She simply huffed in response.

"These perfectly, _plump_ _pert_ _breasts_ are _mine,_ also." I breathed against her nipple before taking it into my mouth. She whimpered in pleasure.

"Mine..." I murmured against her neck as I kissed it.

"Only _I_ get to kiss these lips." I breathed as I kissed her softly. "Only _me_." I kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue into my mouth. She moaned as I pulled her bottom lip in between my teeth.

I ran my hands up and down her sides, across her stomach and breasts. I was caressing her breasts, arms, legs and anywhere I could reach. She was sighing and wiggling trying to get me to touch her where she wanted.

"Do you _like_ that, Bella?" I asked as I moved over on top of her. "Do you like the feel of my hands on you? The way my body feels against yours?"

She moaned and nodded in response.

"You won't let that _dog_ put his hands on you again, will you?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Good… _Very_ _good_."

She whimpered and wiggled as my erection brushed against her overheated core. She bucked her hips up into me desperate for some kind of friction.

"No, no… _my_ _Bella_. You don't get to cum until _I_ say you can." I said as I held her hips down.

She growled at me in frustration.

I simply smiled back at her as I reached down between her legs rubbing and teasing her. She was whimpering and trying to get her hands free. I kissed my way back down to nibble at both of her breasts.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked as I ran a finger thought her folds. She bucked her hips, trying to get my fingers inside of her. God, she was _dripping_ wet.

"_Yes_... _yes_ you _are_."

I grabbed her hips and lifted her up slightly, "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and raised her head off the pillow, focusing her sight on me.

"You _are_ MINE." I growled as I thrust into her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as it fell back onto her pillow.

"I want to hear you say it, Isabella. _Shout_ it so loud that our neighbours can _hear_ you. Scream out whom you _belong_ to." I commanded as I pounded into her.

"I'm _yours,_ Edward." she mumbled breathlessly.

"LOUDER!"

"_Yours,_ Edward." she whimpered out a little louder.

I hitched her legs around my waist as I rose up higher onto my knees going deeper into her.

"_Again_." I ordered as I hit her sweet spot inside of her causing her to scream out.

"YOURS, EDWARD! _Only_ YOURS!" she screamed.

"That's, _right_. _You are mine_." I said as I grabbed her ass.

"Come on, Bella. I don't think the neighbors heard you yet."

I was thrusting into her faster and harder hitting her sweet spot every time. She was moaning loudly now. I reached with my thumb rubbing it against her clit. The combination of my thrusting and the new sensation was enough to send her over the edge.

"Tell _'em_ who you belong to, Bella."

"_GOD_!_ EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN_!" she screamed as she came.

Her screams and the sensations of her walls clamping down on me was enough to send me over the edge after her.

"_Fuck_, BELLA!" I groaned as I collapsed on top of her.

We both laid there panting trying to catch our breaths. I reached up and untied her arms. I rubbed them soothingly as I kissed her softly.

"That's right, _my_ _Bella_. You _belong_ to _me_." I breathed against her lips kissing her.

"Only yours, Edward... Only _yours_."


	6. It's A Small World

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" my roommate Rosalie called down the hallway of our apartment.

"Almost Rose!"

We were going to the Annual Kite Festival today. I sighed as I glanced out my window, realizing it wasn't optimal weather for kite-flying. I do enjoy all of the vendors though. There were always country crafts, artists and things of the like. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my long brown hair up into a pony tail as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Okay Rose, let's go." I said as I grabbed my purse.

She looked me up and down and then shook her head. I should have known she wouldn't approve of my outfit. _She never did._ I can't help it though. What can I say… I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal. Rose however always looks like she stepped off the cover of a magazine.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed, "Bella, what am I going to do with you? You will never attract a decent guy looking like that."

"Rose, I'm not going to the Festival to attract a guy. I'm going to enjoy myself." I replied rolling my eyes and sticking my camera into my purse.

"But Bella, you know Emmett is going to be there with the other firefighters from his firehouse. I wanted to introduce you to them! I know a few of the other firemen are single." she _sing-a-song_ed the end.

"Rose, not interested. I will be more than happy to meet Emmett, but I'm not ready for a relationship. Not so soon after Jacob."

Jacob and I had dated for the last two years. We had been friends all of our lives and only formed a romantic relationship over the last couple of years. I had been reluctant to take our relationship to the next level. As much as I cared for him, I wasn't so sure that it was the lifelong kind of love that I had always associated with having a physical relationship. To me… making love was something you did with the person who was the one. I wasn't necessarily saving myself for marriage, but I wanted to be sure that when I did lose my virginity it was to the right person. Well, apparently Jacob couldn't wait any longer, as I walked into his apartment to find him having sex with our friend Leah.

"Oh honey, you and Jake are better off as friends. And you know that _as well as I do_. Now come on, I'm not saying you have to jump into a relationship with a fireman. Let's just go grab you a hot one so you can have a little fun!" she linked her arm with mine as we headed out the door.

The park was completely alive by the time we strolled in. Luckily we lived within walking distance and didn't have to get into the traffic jam that always happened.

"Come on, Bells! Let's go look at the jewelry!" Rose grabbed me by the hand and pulled me over to a table where a woman was selling some hand made necklaces and such. We were giggling and enjoying ourselves as we tried on different necklaces and bracelets. Rose ended up buying a new necklace, bracelet and earring set. I got myself a new bracelet as well.

From there we continued on looking at the different crafters' tables and things until we made our way around to the kid's area. I could see the fire truck and a few firefighters around it.

"Look, there's Emmett." Rose was pointing a big muscular guy with dark curly hair. He was grinning at a little kid and I swear I could see his dimples from the fifty yards away.

"He's cute Rose."

She smiled at me, "Thanks, I think so too." she then grabbed my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet him."

Before I could even protest she was dragging me over towards him. "Rose, I really don't..."

I was cut off by a booming laugh. "Rosie! Baby, why are you dragging that poor girl behind you?"

"Hey, Em. This is my room mate and best friend Bella. Bella, this is Emmett." Rose was beaming as she introduced us.

I held out my hand to shake Emmett's. He grinned and shook his head at me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a big hug, chuckling.

"It's great to meet ya, Bella! Rosie here never shuts up about you!" he boomed.

"I've heard a lot about you as well. It's good to finally meet you." I replied.

"So you guys going to hang out for a while?" he asked grinning.

I looked at Rose who was grinning and looking at me hopefully.

"Rose, you go ahead. I want to look around a little more."

She quickly covered her frown. "Okay, Bella." We said our goodbyes and agreed I would meet back up with them in an hour.

I wandered back over to where all of the different vendors were set up. I was looking at some different blankets and quilts. I fell in love with a beautiful handmade quilt. And before I knew it, it was bagged up and paid for. I just knew it would be perfect to wrap up in and curl up on the couch with a good book.

I was wandering around looking at some handmade quilted purses when I heard the unmistakable sounds of a small child crying. I followed the sounds to find a little girl who appeared to be about four years old sitting under the table crying. She had shoulder length curly black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" I asked crouching down onto my knees.

"Stephanie." she sniffed.

"Well, Stephanie, I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm no' spose to talk to strangers." she said crossing her tiny arms over her chest.

I smiled, "Well, that's right, Stephanie. But we just introduced ourselves to each other, so we aren't really strangers anymore are we?"

She narrowed her little eyes at me. "That doesn't count."

I laughed. "Okay, you're right. But can I ask, why you are sitting under the table here crying?"

Her little bottom lip poked out and quivered. "I lost my mommy."

"Awe, sweetie, you want me to help you find her?" I asked holding out my hand.

She tentatively reached out and took my hand as she nodded her head. I helped her out from under the table and scooped her up in my arms.

"How old are you Stephanie?" I asked as we walked out of the booth.

She held up four fingers as she looked around for her mommy.

"Can you take me to my uncle Eddie?" she asked.

"Do you know where your uncle Eddie is?"

She nodded as she grinned. "He's a fireman."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. What is it with firemen today?

"Sure, sweetie. I'll take you to your uncle Eddie." I said as I headed back towards the fire truck.

We stopped on the way and I picked her up some cotton candy. She was giggling and acting like a normal little kid by the time the fire truck came into sight. There weren't as many little kids around it this time and I didn't see Rosalie or Emmett anywhere. There were several firefighters talking to a few kids. As I got closer I could see one in particular that stood out. I could only see his profile, but he had a strong angular jaw and prominent cheekbone. He also had the most unusual bronze colored head full of sex hair that I had ever seen.

"Uncle Eddie! Uncle Eddie!" Stephanie squealed as we got within earshot.

He turned to face us and his eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"Hey, Stephie! Where is your momma pumpkin'?" he asked as he took her from me.

"I lost mommy." she sniffed.

He furrowed his brow, "You lost your mommy?"

"I found her sitting under a table in one of the booths crying." I spoke up.

"Thank you for bringing her to me..." he said smiling at me.

"Miss Bella brought me cotton candy." Stephanie chirped shoving the sticky mess into Eddie's face. He laughed as he pulled it back away from his face.

"Bella, huh?" he asked giving me the most breath taking beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Eddie." I smiled back at him.

He chuckled as he shifted Stephanie and held out a hand to me, "Please call me, Edward. The munchkin here is the only one who gets away with calling me Eddie."

I smiled as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

He chuckled again as he began pulling pieces of cotton candy off of Stephanie's face. She squirmed in his arms as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmmmm... Munchkin you taste almost good enough to eat."

She scrunched her cute little face up and glared at him. "You can't eat me, Uncle Eddie. You're not a cannonbal."

He chuckled, "I think you mean 'cannibal', pumpkin' and no I'm not one."

He was smiling back at me when we heard what sounded like a shrieking banshee.

"Stephanie! Oh my God, Stephanie! You scared me to death!"

I turned to see a tiny woman with spiky black hair sprinting towards us with a very tall handsome blond man running behind her.

"Mommy!" Stephanie squealed.

"Edward, how did you end up with Stephanie?" she asked as she took her from him.

"Miss Bella found me when I lost you, mommy. She brought me to Uncle Eddie." Stephanie answered for him.

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" she gushed as she grabbed me and pulled me into a one armed hug.

I patted her on the back awkwardly as Edward and the tall blond man laughed behind us.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my sister and Stephanie's mother Alice and her husband Stephanie's father Jasper." Edward said as he placed a hand on my back. His touch sent a shiver up my spine.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said as I shook Jasper's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I just wish we had met under better circumstances." Jasper replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie walked up.

"Uncle Emmie!" Stephanie squealed when she saw him.

"Hey, short stuff!" Emmett laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Well, Emmett, it seems as short stuff here got lost and Bella found her and brought her over here to me." Edward filled him in.

Emmett chuckled, "Well it's a small world isn't it?"

"Well I'm glad it was Bella who found her and brought her over here. I've wanted to introduce her to Edward all day." Rose spoke up.

_I'm going to kill her._ I could feel the blush creep up my neck and into my face.

Edward laughed beside me, "So, you are Rosalie's hot roommate that Emmett was talking about earlier?"

Alice was looking back and forth between Edward and me with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked looking up at Edward and then to Emmett.

They both just grinned at me.

"Apparently our friends were going to attempt to set us up." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, God." I breathed.

"But, now that I've met you, I don't think I mind at all." he murmured.

"God, please just take me now." I groaned as I covered my face with my hands.

Edward chuckled beside me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Excuse us… I think I'm going to take Bella to get something to eat."

I uncovered my face to look up at him.

"That is, of course, if you don't mind..." he said smiling down at me.

I grinned back at him. "No, I don't mind at all."


	7. Dr Edward Masen

**EPOV**

I was relieved to finally be back at the clinic. It had been a long night, helping Carlisle deliver Angela Cheney's baby. I knew Carlisle was tired having been up longer than I had, so I offered him to head on home while I take over for him. Besides, he had Esme at home waiting for him. I didn't have anyone waiting for me.

I quickly unhitched the horses from the wagon and put them in the small barn next to the building. After making sure they had some feed and plenty of water, I headed inside. It was still early in the morning, so I was hoping to catch a nap before anyone came in. With any luck, it would be a quiet day.

I pulled off my shoes and hung my jacket up on the back of the door. I made my way over to the basin and poured some of the room temperature water from the pitcher to wash up. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I stripped off my shirt and starting cleaning up before laying down.

After I was finally cleaned up I collapsed on the small cot Carlisle kept in his office at work. He didn't have to use it quite as often now that I was here. I know he is grateful that he doesn't have to spend as much time at the clinic now that I am here and I'm just glad that he allowed me to come and train under him.

As I was beginning to drift off to sleep my thoughts drifted to Isabella Swan. If I was being honest with myself, she consumed my every waking thought lately. I had never been so intrigued with another human being. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. From what I have come to know about her, she is a good person. In the little bit of time we have actually spent together, I have learned quite a bit about the alluring Isabella, or _Bella_ as she likes to be called. She is a very strong and brave woman. Not many women her age would be able to take on all the things she has. Her fierce determination makes her that much more appealing.

I was almost asleep when I heard the bell chime, signaling a patient's arrival. I groaned as I sat up on the cot rubbing my face.

"I'll be out in just a moment." I called out. Even I could tell that my voice was still thick with sleep.

"No rush." a soft feminine voice answered.

_I recognize that voice_, I thought to myself. Could it be? I was so anxious to see if it was her that in my excitement I didn't stop to put my shirt back on, running out into the clinic in just my trousers and undershirt. I nearly skidded to a stop when I saw her standing there. She looked so beautiful. She had on the same old brown threaded bare dress I would see her in all the time. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the back of her head and she had on her bonnet over that. She clutched the edges of her black cape, pulling it tightly around her. She seemed nervous. I felt sure she was due at the Denali's home this morning. I looked forward to the day when she didn't have to work for them any longer. She doesn't deserve the things Tanya and her sister put her through. She is too good of a person to have to work for them the way she does.

"Hello, Miss Swan." I nearly stuttered.

She blushed, her eyes widening when she saw me. I briefly wondered… _where else she blushed._

She then smiled as she looked down. "Hello, Dr Masen."

I grinned just at the sound of her saying my name. It was at her bashful state and her blush while staring at the floor that I finally realized my current state of undress. In my excitement to get out of the office to see her, I had forgotten that I was in just my trousers and my undershirt. Nothing I can do about that now I thought.

"How are you? What brings you into the clinic?"

She cleared her throat and blushed again. Ah, that blush… The color is so lovely on her pale skin.

"Well, Dr. Masen... I have a few uh... symptoms that I thought I should discuss with you." She was wringing her hands and looking down at the floor the whole time she spoke.

"Well, Miss Swan, maybe we should move into the exam room to discuss them." I offered motioning toward the door to the exam room.

She smiled shyly at me as she walked past me the scent of flowers and berries assaulting my senses. Just the scent of her made my mouth water.

"May I take your cape, Miss Swan?" I asked holding out a hand to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Masen"

She turned her back to me as she unbuttoned it and I helped her lift it from around her shoulders. I turned to hang it on the hook on the back of the door, sniffing the collar of it lightly as I did. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself; the smell of flowers and berries once again filling my senses. I shook my head slightly clearing my throat as I turned back around.

"Now, Miss Swan, what seems to be the problem?" I asked as I took her hand, helping her up onto the exam table.

"Well, uh… Dr. Masen. Occasionally I seem to have some difficulty breathing."

This alarmed me slightly. She is much too young and seems to be in too good of health to be having such problems.

"Anything else?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

She licked her lips and blushed. "Well, I uh... sometimes I feel like my heart is racing."

"I see." I took her hand in mine, holding her small delicate wrist as I checked her pulse. It was racing. Her breathing also seemed to be picking up. I patted her hand as I sat it back down in her lap. She gave me a timid smile as I walked over to my bag to get my stethoscope. "Take a deep breath for me." I murmured as I placed the device on her back.

"Yes, sir." She took in a shaky breath.

"Good. Again…" I moved to another spot on her back and she complied.

I smiled at her as I moved to her chest, trying to get a good listen of her heart. Her breath caught and she turned a beautiful shade of crimson. Her heart was racing now.

"Are you all right, Isabella?"

"I uh... I'm not quite sure."

I looked her into her eyes. Her deep, rich brown eyes shone with some emotion that I couldn't place.

"Are you all right? You're flushed." I said lifting a hand to her forehead, the other cupping her cheek.

She sighed slightly as she leaned into my hand. I had to fight the smile threatening to break out on my face.

"Is it getting hot in here?" She asked fanning herself with her hand.

I chuckled. "No, I don't think so."

She laughed softly. "I apologize, Dr. Masen, I don't know what's come over me."

"Nothing to apologize for, Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella." She replied softly.

I smiled at her, "All right then, Bella. Anything else I should know about?"

"It's shameful." she whispered.

I smiled and grasped her hand. "Please, don't be ashamed. I'm a doctor, believe me I've heard and seen it all."

She gave me a small smile and took a deep breath, "Well, I have a burning, almost an aching feeling sometimes in between my legs." she spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

_Dear Lord._

"Oh?" I cleared my throat. "And uh, does anything you do help relieve this?"

She blushed yet again and I could barely keep the grin off my face.

"Yes." she whispered.

"And what is it that you do that helps?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and bit down on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. She was clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"I touch myself down there." she breathed.

_Sweet Jesus._

"And that uh... helps?" I was surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"Sometimes."

"I see. And, Miss Swan… is there a certain activity that brings on these symptoms?"

She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and I lost all coherent thought.

"Well, it usually comes on when I'm in the company of, or thinking of a certain person."

_Oh please, God._

"Well, Miss Swan, then I would have to advise you to stay away from that person. There, problem solved." my hands were shaking as I put my stethoscope back in my bag.

I heard her take in a deep breath and blow it out.

"But I don't want to stay away from you any longer, Dr. Masen."

_Thank you Jesus!_

"Me, Isabella? I make you feel these things?"

She nodded, "I don't understand it, Dr. Masen. I've never felt these things before."

I smiled, her innocence was adorable. I reached up and ran my hand down the side of her face cupping her neck.

"You've never had these feelings before? Do you truly not know what they are? What they mean?" I asked stepping in between her legs.

"No." she breathed.

I framed her beautiful heart shaped face with both of my hands, "It means you _desire_ me."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized the meaning. "Really?"

I smiled at her, "Really."

I leaned in a bit closer to her, "I wish to kiss you, Miss Swan."

I heard her breath catch. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I nearly came undone.

"Please." she breathed.

I smiled as I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. I sighed inwardly. They were just as soft and sweet as I'd imagined they'd be. Her lips parted slightly as she sighed in contentment and I boldly took the opportunity to run my tongue over her bottom lip.

"Dr. Masen!" she gasped.

"Shhhh... Isabella..." I rested my forehead against hers as I ran the pad of my thumb across her bottom lip. "Trust me, love."

She whimpered softly as she nodded her head.

I leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, inhaling her scent of honeysuckle.

"You smell divine, Miss Swan." I murmured as I kissed her neck again.

She turned her head and timidly pressed her lips to mine again. I wrapped an arm around her and slowly ran my free hand up her thigh, giving her waist a slight squeeze as I passed it, finally resting right under her breast. I slowly brought my other hand around to rest under her other breast. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck, sighing into our kiss as she timidly opened up to me and our tongues touched for the first time. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. Never before had I felt the immense pleasure kissing her had brought me. I broke off our kiss and kissed along her jaw line and her neck.

"Dr. Masen!" she gasped as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

"Please, call me 'Edward'." I whispered in her ear as I lightly licked it.

"Edward, please we shouldn't."

"Tell me, Miss Swan, are you having that feeling now? That burning desire between your legs?"

She simply nodded her head as I moved my hands up brushing over her heaving chest, teasing her breasts. She let out a low throaty moan as I gently squeezed her breasts and then moved my hands to each side of her neck.

"Do you want me to help you with that, love?" I asked, my lips brushing against hers.

"Yes, please, Edward." she groaned.

I slowly moved my hands back down to the buttons on the front of her dress and began unbuttoning them. I leaned into her, kissing her neck as I worked the buttons of her dress. When I got to the end of the buttons, I slipped my hands into her dress, gripping her sides and feeling the silkiness of her corset.

"Stand up for a moment, sweetheart." I helped her slide off the table, onto her feet. I gently pushed her dress off her shoulders and let it fall down to the floor. She was glorious standing before me in nothing but her bloomers and corset.

"No petticoat?" I asked, smiling at her with a raised brow.

She blushed intensely as she looked down at her feet, "It gets in the way while I'm working."

"Well, these are getting in the way now." I growled against her lips as I hooked a finger in the band of her bloomers.

"Well, Dr Masen, I hardly think it's fair that you still have this much clothing on." she giggled as she gestured to my clothing.

I smirked at her as I unfastened my trousers and let them drop to the floor. As I stepped out of them, she pulled up on the bottom of my undershirt and lifted it up over my head.

"My goodness." she exclaimed softly as she ran her hands over my bare chest.

I reached over and grabbed the ties of her corset, slowly pulling them loosening it. She quickly moved her arms trying to cover herself when it fell to the floor.

"Please, don't cover yourself. You are exquisite." I told her as I took her hands in mine moving them away from her chest.

"Beautiful." I murmured as I knelt down and laid kisses over her bare chest and stomach. I could feel her legs shaking the closer I got to her breasts. She gasped in surprise as I took on of her soft pink nipples into my mouth, suckling it lightly. I slowly pulled down her bloomers until they joined the rest of the pile of our clothing on the floor.

"Oh my goodness." Bella gasped as she tried to cover herself up.

Ah. So she does blush there also.

"Ah, ah, Isabella. I told you do not cover yourself." I playfully scolded her.

Her mouth fell open in surprise as I slipped off my own under clothes.

"Oh, sweet merciful lord!" she exclaimed. I chuckled at as I shook my head and stepped towards her.

She squealed in surprise as I scooped her up in my arms and laid her down on the examining table.

"I do believe it is time for a proper examination, Miss Swan."

She covered her face with her hands as I ran my hands up her legs. I kissed both of her calves as she started squirming on the table, rubbing her thighs together.

"Are you all right, Isabella?"

"Yes, Dr. Masen." she said breathlessly.

I grinned as I kissed each knee cap and her whole body trembled. She still had her hands over her face and her breathing was picking up. She was still rubbing her thighs together, so I reached up with both hands to hold them still.

"Isabella, take your hands off your face, please."

She shakily moved her hands off her face and rested her arms over her head on the table.

"Tell me, Miss Swan. How is that burning desire now? Is it stronger?" I asked kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, yes!" she cried.

"Would you like me to help you with that, my love?" I asked kissing right above her patch of curls.

"Oh, yes, doctor… please!" she whimpered.

I smiled as I kissed my way up her stomach, between her breasts and finally meeting her sweet, pouty lips. I let my free hand slide up her thigh, finding her warm wet womanhood. She gasped into my mouth as I caressed her where no man had touched her before.

"Oh, good gracious!" she exclaimed. "I never... thought..."

I chuckled softly, "Never thought what, my love?"

I kissed my way back down to her heaving breasts; the pert pink little nipples begging to be taken into my all too eager mouth.

"I never thought being touched by a man down there could feel so good." she groaned as she bucked her hips up into my hand.

"I can make you feel even better, Isabella. Will you let me?"

"What?" she asked sounding almost incoherent. "You can make it feel better than this?"

"Yes, my love. Let me lay with you? Let me make you feel good, my Bella." I pleaded kissing her lips softly again.

"Yes, Edward. Please." she nodded her head as she pressed her lips to mine again.

I settled myself between her legs, as I lifted them up wrapping them around my waist. I placed the tip of my now aching manhood at her entrance pressing against her.

"This is going to hurt, my Bella. I'm so sorry, but it won't last long."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and squeezed her eyes closed tight as she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and pressed myself into her fully in one motion, effectively breaking her maiden hood barrier. Her eyes shot open and she gasped in a breath preparing to scream out. I quickly covered her mouth with mine, smothering her scream.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I murmured against her lips kissing her repeatedly.

"It's all right, Edward." she sniffled returning my kiss.

She was looking up at me lovingly as she raised her hips up timidly. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure and her mouth formed a little O shape as she moaned. I braced myself with my arms on either side of her as I began to move my own hips now, setting a rhythm that was creating a sensation bringing us both immense pleasure.

"Oh my, Edward! So good." Bella cried out.

"Yes, my love. Oh yes, my Bella." I answered her cries.

Her cries and moans were becoming more intense as the pleasure grew to the point I knew we were both almost at our climax.

"That's it, my Bella. Let go, my love. Let yourself feel the pleasure." I kissed her fiercely, tangling my tongue with her as the pleasure overtook the both of us.

I was so lost in the pleasure of being one with Isabella finally in this way. Somewhere in the back of my mind though, I heard the ringing of a bell.

"Hello? Dr. Masen? Dr. Cullen? Anybody here?"

That sounds like Bella's voice calling out to me. Why would she be calling out to me that way? And why is she calling for Carlisle?

"Hello? Dr. Masen? Are you here?"

I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me.

"I love you, Edward." she breathed as she faded away.

Then I heard a knocking noise on the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" Bella called out again.

Suddenly my eyes popped open. I sat up quickly on the cot looking around disoriented.

"Just a moment." I called out.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed my shirt from the back of the door slipping it on with shaky hands. I cannot believe the dream I just had. Miss Swan would never forgive me for having such thoughts of her. I took a deep breath and opened the office door.

"Hello, Miss Swan. How are you today?" I asked stepping out the door.

"I'm doing very well, Dr. Masen. How are you? I hear you had a long night with the Cheney's."

"Yes, ma'am, I did. They have a beautiful baby boy now."

"Wonderful news! I shall stop by this morning and bring them breakfast. I brought some for you as well." she said reaching into her basket.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." I smiled at her taking the wrapped baked goods. "What brings you into town this morning?"

"Well, doctor, I would like to talk to you actually." she shuffled her feet as she looked down at them.

"Oh? Everything all right?" I asked setting the baked goods down on the table.

"Well, actually, doctor. I would like to discuss some symptoms I've been having with you."

** O**

**END**


	8. Best Afternoon Ever

**Remember the warning. This is Bella/Jacob/Seth & earns the M rating. **

I laughed at my two friends as we pulled our dirt bikes up to the front porch of Seth's house. I had to laugh. They were both covered in mud from riding in the woods, and through the mud pit. I had been spending even more time with the guys since all of my friends from high school had gotten married and moved away.

Alice and Jasper were now living in Texas with their two kids. Emmett and Rosalie were now living in New York, where Rose was a very successful model. Edward...well honestly I don't like to think about him.

"Hey Seth, can I borrow a pair of sweats or something so I can shower?" I asked kicking off my mud covered boots on his front porch.

"Sure Bells, help yourself. Use the shower in my room if ya want." he called out as he headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to order a pizza while we get cleaned up. I'll grab me and Jake some clothes out of the dryer."

"Hey Bells, maybe we should conserve water...you know...shower together?" Jake said waggeling his eyebrows at me.

"Dream on Jake." I told him as I shut the door in his face.

After my shower I rummaged through Seth's drawers and settled on a pair of his boxers and a wife beater. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and gathered up my dirty clothes to put in the washer.

Seth and Jacob were sitting on the couch flipping through channels. They had both showered and changed already and were wearing nothing but boxers themselves. Damn, I thought to myself. Why do my two best friends have to be so damn hot?

Seth looked up at me and his eyes got wide as they ran up and down my form. He cleared his throat. "Find everything you needed Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Seth, thanks." I replied as I walked over and sat down between them.

Seth shifted on the couch and pulled a throw pillow into his lap. I smiled inwardly, oh this should be a interesting afternoon I thought.

We sat in silence watching reruns of Scrubs on cable until the pizza finally came. Seth quickly jumped up and threw on a pair of shorts over his boxers and got the pizza from the delivery guy.

After eating pizza and drinking a few beers Jake suddenly asked Seth, "Hey man, do you have anything alcoholic other than beer?"

"Yeah, I have some tequila why?" Seth replied.

Jake got a evil grin on his face, "Let's do some shots."

"Hell yeah!" I shouted from my seat on the floor.

Seth laughed. "Bella, what makes you think you can handle tequila? We all know you have a low tolerance level for alcohol."

I glared at him. "Because I'm a grown up that's why!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. They both laughed at me. "Just get the damned tequila!"Seth laughed all the way into the kitchen.

"Remember what happened last time you got drunk of tequila Bells?" Jake said handing me a shot glass.

I groaned. I know my tolerance to tequila is very low. It only takes a few shots to do me in. Last time I had tequila I practically molested my friend Alice's brother Edward. I had always had a thing for Edward. To bad Edward had a thing for the quarter back from his college football team Mike Newton.

I snorted, before downing my shot and slamming the empty shot glass down on the coffee table.

"I still think I could change his mind and make him go straight." I said pouring myself another shot.

Seth laughed grabbing the tequila bottle from me. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Seth." I said glaring at him.

Jake laughed shaking his head, "People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut it mutt."

They both fell over on the couch laughing at me. The more shots I did, the sexier my two best friends got. How did I never notice before just how sexy they are?

"Damn Seth, I got the muchies now. Whatcha got to eat in the kitchen?" Jake said getting up off the couch.

"I don't know man. Ever since mom spends more time with Bella's dad the kitchen is more bare. She's coming over tomorrow morning to bring some food and stuff." Seth said pouring himself another shot.

I was watching him as he swallowed the shot. The way his adam's apple bobbed...the muscles in his chest move...oh dear lord it's getting hot in here.

Jacob plopped back down on the couch with some chips and what looked to be a pudding cup. I rolled my eyes at him as he just turned up the pudding cup, and was trying to drink it out of the cup, and scooping it out with his tongue.

"Damn Jacob, don't you have any manners? Why the hell aren't you using a spoon?" Seth asked him shaking his head.

Jake just shrugged his shoulders and continued to enjoy his little treat. I smiled and blushed, I have to say I was enjoying watching him enjoy his little treat. I licked my own lips watching him. I quickly did another tequila shot trying to convince myself I wasn't hot as hell watching my two best friends on the couch arguing back and forth over pudding cups, and spoons.

Jake finished off his pudding cup and tossed it on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch patting his belly. He had chocolate pudding all around his mouth, and Seth was about to fall off the couch laughing at him. I couldn't stand it any more. I crawled over to the couch, and climbed up and straddled him. His eyes got wide as he looked up me.

"Bells?" he asked looking at me wide eyed.

"How did you know chocolate jello is my favorite?" I asked as I leaned in to him. I looked him in the eye as I leaned towards his face. His breath was ragged as I slowly licked the chocolate pudding from around his mouth. His hands were hot on my back as he held onto me. When I finally licked his lips getting the last traces of pudding off him, he groaned loudly as I pulled his bottom lip in between mine sucking on it lightly. His hands dropped down to my hips as I kissed his lips chastely before releasing them.

"What the hell Bella?" he breathed.

"I told you, I like chocolate jello."

I heard Seth whimper beside us. I looked over to him to see he had some pudding on his bottom lip as well.

"Come here Seth." I said holding my hand out to him. He scooted over beside us, and I leaned into him, sucking on his bottom lip. Jake's grip on my hips tightened, and he groaned loudly as he leaned in and started kissing my neck.

"Oh dear lord." Seth breathed as he gripped the back of my head when I released his bottom lip. He quickly pulled me back to him kissing me wildly, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella." Jacob breathed as he starting moving his hips up into me. I could feel him getting harder underneath me. His hands slowly moved up my sides and he ran his thumbs over my breasts slowly dragging them over my nipples. I moaned into Seth's mouth as he broke off the kiss. I ground down onto Jake's erection, earning a low throaty moan from him.

"Bells, you sure you wanna do this?" Seth asked kissing my neck, and shoulder.

"Oh god yes." I nearly moaned as he sucked on pulse point.

"Why don't we continue this in my bedroom then?" he said standing up.

Jacob kissed me deeply as he stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist and headed towards Seth's room. He stopped right by the bed, setting me down gently on my feet. Seth was right behind me, pressed into my back, kissing and nipping at my neck.

"God Bells, you are so fucking hot right now." Seth groaned into my neck, grinding his erection into my backside.

Jacob was slowly pulling the wife beater up, kissing each inch of exposed skin. He groaned loudly when he got to my breasts, quickly taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

"Oh God Jake...that feels...oh so good." I moaned loudly.

Seth finished removing my shirt, and took my other breast into his hand, rolling my nipple between his fingers. I dropped my head back onto his chest, reaching up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jake was slowly lowering the boxers. I quickly stepped out of them, as he ran his index finger along my hot sex.

"Oh God Seth...she is so fucking wet."

"Are you wet for us baby?" Seth whispered in my ear as he rolled both of my nipples between his fingers, and Jacob plunged two of his fingers into me.

I whimpered, and felt my knees giving out. Seth scooped me up in his arms, and laid me down on the bed. They both pulled off their boxers and climbed in on each side of me.

"What are we going to do with you Bella?" Jacob asked as Seth began kissing my stomach.

"Whatever you want Jake."

"Oh really now? Well, what if I want to fuck you till your screaming my name while you suck off Seth? Think you can handle that?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly lost my breath as Seth took my bundle of nerves between his lips and gently nipped at it. He quickly placed himself between my legs as he plunged his tongue into me.

"Fuck Seth!" I screamed as he held my hips down. Jacob kissed his way down my neck, to my breasts as Seth continued his assault on my womanhood with his mouth. He was sucking on my bundle of nerves as he plunged three fingers into me.

"Damn Jake, she is so fucking tight man. So fucking wet." Seth curved his fingers inside of me hitting my sweet spot, and I screamed his name as I reached my first climax of the afternoon. I laid there on the bed panting as he kissed his way up my stomach, to latch onto the breast that Jacob was sucking on.

"Get on your knees Bella." Jacob said against my lips. I whimpered as I rolled over onto my stomach, and got up on all fours. Seth raised up on his knees in front of me, and I could feel Jacob moving in behind me. I heard him rip open the foil packet of the condom before he moved in closer to me. I leaned in and licked Seth from the base of his erection to the tip, before gently sucking on it. I heard him his, just as Jacob grabbed onto my hips and plunged into me from behind. I moaned around Seth, which caused him to moan in return.

"Oh shit Bella! Damn you weren't kidding Seth! She is so fucking tight!" Jake grunted out as his grip on my hips tightened.

"Oh God Jake...wait till you feel her hot little mouth on you. God Bella..." Seth's hands gripped the back of my head as he began thrusting into my mouth.

"Shit Bella baby I'm not gonna last much longer." Jake moaned as he reached around me and began stroking my bundle of nerves. I moaned around Seth and gently ran my teeth up his shaft causing him to hiss.

"Oh fuck Bella...I'm gonna cum baby." Seth moaned. He cursed again loudly as he came down my throat. I quickly swallowed it all down as I felt Jacob's thrusts getting wilder, I knew he was close as well.

"Oh God Jacob..." Seth dropped his head down and began sucking on one of my nipples and rolling the other between his fingers.

"Fuck Jake!" I screamed as I reached my second climax of the afternoon.

"Shit Bells!" he screamed as he reached his right after me.

I dropped down onto the bed on my stomach breathing heavily. Seth was stretched out beside me. Jake quickly disposed of the condom and stretched out on the other side of me.

"Damn, we should do this more often. This was definitely the best afternoon we ever spent together." Jake laughed.

"Your crazy Jacob." I mumbled.

"Hey what are ya'll doing tonight? Moms coming in the morning. Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts." Seth said rolling onto his side facing me.

I threw my pillow at him hitting him in the face, which turned into a huge pillow fight. Which lead to other things. Yeah, definitely the best afternoon we had ever spent together.


	9. Last Night

**WARNING: This is Edward/Bella/Jasper**

**EPOV**

Jasper has been raving about the new girl at his work for the past month. I was almost jealous of this wonderful Bella Swan. We have been together for three years now, ever since we met our junior year in college. I had never been in any type of relationship before Jasper. I had actually wondered more than once about my sexuality, having never been attracted to a member of the opposite sex. Not even a member of the same sex, for that matter. Jasper and I just kind of happened. We started out good friends. We were hanging out one night in his apartment, and had a few drinks. One thing led to another, and I guess as they say the rest is history. Jasper is the only person I have ever been with, sexually or emotionally. I have just never found myself attracted to another person. I had never thought of Jasper that way until that night. Having never experienced any type of sexual relationship, the things he did to my body were amazing. He however had been with a woman; more than one actually. He has even been with other men and a woman or two since that night.

I care deeply for Jasper. Is it love? I'm not sure. I do find myself fantasizing about him when we are not together. I'm just very confused. I guess I didn't know what real attraction was. That is until last night. Until I met her; the wonderful Bella Swan. I thought I was confused before? Ha! That's nothing compared to how I feel now. Let me explain. It all started when Jasper called me yesterday and asked if I would meet him at his office to go to dinner.

I had just gotten off work and was headed home when my cell phone rang. I smiled listening to Jasper's ring tone ring out through my car, before I grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hey Jazz. I was just headed home."

"_Hey yourself, darlin'. I was calling to see if you would swing by the office and pick me up. I thought we could go to dinner."_

"Sure. Just let me get a quick shower and I'll be right over."

"_That sounds good. Bella offered to drop me off at home, I just hate for her to have to go out of her way."_

"Ah, so I'll finally get to meet the famous Bella?"

He chuckled softly into the phone. _"Yes, I guess you will."_

"Okay Jazz, looking forward to it. I'll see ya in a bit."

I tossed my phone back into the passenger seat, and headed to the apartment. We had been sharing a place since we graduated from college. We each had our own room, but, we often found ourselves in the same bed.

Once I made it to the apartment I quickly showered, and changed. I was anxious to get to his office for some reason. I am looking forward to seeing Jasper of course. But I am very curious about this Bella person that he has been raving about for the past few weeks. She apparently is an amazing assistant for him. He brags about how she organized the office, and praised her computer, and typing skills. He had also made mention more than once about how nice looking she was.

When I made it to Jasper's office, I had to admit, I was almost a little nervous. I thought it was rather silly to get nervous over meeting this girl. Maybe I just wanted to make a good impression because Jasper had spoken so highly over her.

I stepped into the office and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of flowers, and strawberries. It was mouth watering. Then I heard the most alluring sounds I had ever heard.

"Hello, may I help you?"

I looked towards where the voice had come, and stopped dead in my tracks. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has luxurious locks of chestnut colored wavy hair, falling just below her shoulders. The deepest, most enchanting brown eyes I have ever looked into. She has a heart shaped face, and the most luscious pink pouty lips I have ever seen. Never before had I wanted to kiss a set of lips as badly as hers.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I stuttered as I held my hand out to her.

She gave me a small, warm smile as she placed her hand in mine. "Bella Swan."

I felt a warm tingling sensation start at my hand and move out through my entire body. Her tiny little hand felt perfect in mine. I never wanted to let go of it. She let out a small gasp, and I watched as she looked at our still joined hands and then back up to meet my eyes. _Did she feel it too?_

"It's nice to meet you Edward. I've heard so much about you."

I smiled back at her. "I've heard a lot about you too."

I didn't realize we were still holding hands until I heard a throat clearing. I looked up to see Jasper smirking at the both of us with a raised eyebrow.

"Glad to see you two have met," he said with a sly grin.

"Yes, I'm glad we have as well." I said not looking anywhere but at Bella.

Jasper chuckled softly from the doorway. "Edward, are you ready to head out to dinner?"

Bella blushed and withdrew her hand from mine. "I'll let you go. I'm just going to finish up a few things here Jasper, and then I'll lock up on my way out."

I looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella. I wanted to go out to dinner with him, because I had already agreed to it. However, I wasn't ready to leave Bella yet. I was almost panicked to be leaving her presence so soon.

"Jasper, may I speak with you a moment?" I asked nodding towards his office.

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course."

I followed him into the office and he turned around and smirked at me. _Cocky bastard._

"Yes Edward?" he asked with that smirk still on his face.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked Bella to join us?"

"Of course not. Edward, are you attracted to her?" he asked trying to hold back his grin.

I felt the blush on my cheeks as I looked away. "I think so."

He clapped me on the shoulder as he laughed. "About damn time you were attracted to someone other than me. I was starting to wonder about you."

"I was wondering about myself, too." I mumbled.

"Come on. Let's go get your woman and go eat. I'm starved," he smacked me on the ass on the way out the door.

Bella was sitting behind her desk typing away on her computer when we walked out of Jasper's office.

"Bella?" I called out as I walked over to her desk.

"Yes Edward?" she answered looking up.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" I had never been so nervous in my life.

She smiled and blushed as she looked back down. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, please Bella. Join us. You wouldn't be intruding," Jasper assured her.

"Well, if you're sure," she smiled as she shut down her computer and grabbed her purse.

We went to a nearby Italian restaurant for dinner. The more time I spent with Bella, getting to know her, the more I knew I wanted her. The way she licked her lips when she ate and the way she slurped up the sauce and noodles was driving me insane. We sat around the table chatting, and drinking wine after we finished eating. Jasper indicated that it was time to leave. But I still wasn't ready for the night to end. I needed more time with her.

"Bella, would you like to come back to our place and continue this conversation?" I asked hopefully. We had been discussing our love of reading and books. She had a love of the classics, as I did, and I was truly enjoying the conversation we had been having.

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding and looking a little surprised. I noticed her looking back and forth between Jasper and I, and recognized the confusion in her eyes.

_Fuck._ She obviously thinks Jasper and I are a couple. _Are we?_ I've honestly never thought of us as a couple.

"Sure. That's okay with you isn't it Jasper?" I looked at him, pleading him with my eyes to agree.

"Of course, no problem," he answered smiling.

Fifteen minutes later we were sitting on the couch in our apartment. Bella was between Jasper and myself as I poured us some more wine, and we were talking animatedly again.

Two hours, and a bottle of wine later, Bella was laughing and leaning in to me. We had turned towards each other on the couch somewhere in that course of time. Jasper had excused himself to check his emails or something. I don't know which was intoxicating me more. The wine, or Bella. She laughed at something I said and leaned in to me again. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and softly brushed my lips against hers.

Bella gasped and her hand flew up to her lips as she leaned back away from me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, her hand still over her mouth.

"I don't know. I've never been attracted to someone like I am you," I mumbled.

"What about Jasper?" she said, sounding surprised.

"What about me?" he asked as he sat down on the couch behind her.

"I...I..." Bella was clearly confused.

"It's okay, darlin'." Jasper murmured as he leaned in behind her and kissed her neck.

Bella made a small squeaking sound as she looked at me wide eyed. Jasper then leaned around her and quickly kissed my lips softly.

"I'm okay with this as long as you two are. Yes, Edward and I have been together sexually. I have been with other men, and even women. Edward however has never been with a woman." he said watching me, as he ran a finger down Bella's arm.

"Edward, is that true?" Bella asked.

I blushed as I nodded.

"Will you give that to him, Bella? Would you be willing to give him that experience?" Jasper whispered in her ear.

I noticed her breathing pick up and she licked her lips as she nodded her head.

"Yes...I want to." she breathed.

"Go ahead Bella. Kiss him." Jasper whispered to her.

She sighed as she leaned into me. She kissed each corner of my lips, as they parted slightly and my breathing hitched. She whimpered softly as she kissed me fully on the lips. I gasped as I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. My hand instantly fisted in the back of her hair and I pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she moved to straddle me. I moaned at the feeling of her tiny body against mine. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her tightly to me. Never before had I felt this way. It felt..._right._

I slowly broke off the kiss, and kissed along her jaw line. She sighed in contentment as her head fell back giving me better access to her neck. I kissed down her neck stopping to suck and nibble lightly on her collar bone.

She returned the favor, kissing and nipping at my jaw and down my neck. My head fell back against the couch and I was breathing heavily. Out of nowhere Jasper was murmuring in my ear as he kissed my neck right below it.

"That's it Edward. You're doing fine. Now, I want you to caress her breasts."

I looked at him wide eyed. "What?" I mouthed.

He smirked as he moved in behind Bella. "Like this Edward," he said softly as he reached around her to cup both of her breasts in his hands. I felt a surge of jealousy at the sight of Jasper touching her. I felt very possessive of her already. I wanted to be the only man touching her body.

Bella's eyes were wide with surprise as Jasper fondled her breasts and kissed the side of her neck softly. With a shaky hand she reached out to grab one of mine. Slowly she trailed my hand up her thigh, past her hip and up her side to finally land on her breast. I bit back a groan. My already painful erection grew with the feel of her softness in my hand. Her head fell back as she moaned and ground her heat into my now very painfully hard erection.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Can we move this to your bed?"

I swallowed hard, and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and as I stood up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved quickly into my bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Bella smiled at me as I looked down at her. She sat up and held her hand out to me. I took it and sat down beside her on the bed. She reached over and tugged my shirt up and off and then leaned in and kissed my bare chest. Her hot mouth left a trail of kisses up my neck and jaw line, stopping to whisper in my ear.

"Undress me Edward."

My breath caught as I reached out with shaky hands to pull her shirt over her head, and I quickly caught her lips with mine in a heated kiss. I felt her movement and looked down to see her reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. I pushed the straps of her bra down her arms and leaned in to kiss her bare shoulders. Timidly, I kissed my way down to her now bare breasts.

"Go ahead Edward. It's okay," Bella breathed.

I looked up to see her eyes closed; her bottom lip in pulled between her teeth. I slowly took her nipple into my mouth, sucking gently on it. Bella gripped my forearms with her hands as I gently laid her back onto the bed. I kissed and licked my way down to the waist band of her jeans.

"Please Edward...don't stop," she breathed.

Something about the way she said my name, drove me wild. I love hearing it fall from her lips. I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and then slowly slid them down her legs, stopping to leave kisses on her calves and thighs. I sat back for a moment to take her in. She looked so right laying there in nothing but her little dark blue lacy boy shorts on my bed. I have never seen anything so sexy in my life.

"God Bella, you are gorgeous."

She smiled at me. "So are you. Take off your pants Edward," she said reaching out to pull on the waist band. She giggled softly as I quickly jumped up kicking off my pants.

"Come here," she said softly, as she held out a hand to me.

She slowly pulled me down beside her. I leaned in and kissed her softly, nibbling at her bottom lip. I trailed a hand up to her breast, caressing it and tugging on the nipple. I then trailed my hand down to between her legs, letting my fingers slip between her silky folds. She was squirming underneath me, panting and mewling. It amazed me the way she reacted to my touch. I have never felt more powerful, or more like a man, than I did at this moment.

"Edward, please. Please make love to me," she begged.

Suddenly I didn't know what to do. How do I do this? I mean, I know the basics. I've seen movies, and I have been with Jasper. But, I was suddenly feeling at a loss.

"It's okay. We can do this slowly," she soothed. "Do you have a condom?"

I gulped and nodded reaching into my bedside drawer pulling one out. I took a deep breath and with shaking hands tried to rip open the wrapper. Out of nowhere Jasper reached out and steadied my hands. He took the wrapper from me and ripped it open. He knelt down in front of me and rolled the condom onto my length. I moaned softly my head falling back. He then moved in behind me on the bed and kissed my neck softly.

"You can do this Edward. I know how much you want it. Just take it slowly. Enjoy it. Feel it," he whispered in my ear.

I glanced over at Bella and she was watching the two of us wide eyed. I slowly moved on top of her, settling myself in between her legs. She smiled up at me, and reached up, placing her hand on the back of my head. She pulled me down to her, kissing me softy. Bella eased her tongue into my mouth massaging mine with hers. She gasped at the feeling of the tip of my erection pressing against her entrance. It was an amazing feeling already, and I hadn't even entered her yet.

"Just do it," she panted out as I was slowly pressing harder against her entrance.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself all the way in. She moaned, as I gasped at the sensation. I had never felt anything like it. I slowly began moving in her. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I never knew it could be like this. I never wanted to go without this again. I knew I would need to have her again, and again.

"God Bella," I groaned as kissed her again.

She moved her legs up and wrapped them around my waist. I heard movement off to the side and looked over to see Jasper sitting in the chair by the door, watching us as he stroked himself. I watched him as I picked up my pace and Bella's soft whimpers and mewls increased. I looked down to see her looking at Jasper as well. She looked up at me and smiled as she pulled me down into another kiss.

"Edward please...please I'm so close."

Bella reached down between us to stroke her bundle of nerves. She gasped and arched her back as I leaned in to take her nipple into my mouth again. She cried out and I felt her walls clamping down around me.

"Oh Bella!" I groaned. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced, and I felt myself explode inside of her.

I heard Jasper's soft moan off to the side and glanced over at him to see him covering himself with a towel as he found his own release. He then smirked at me as he stood up and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

I kissed Bella softly before moving off her and quickly disposed of the condom. I climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to her as she rolled over, facing me.

"That was amazing," I breathed as I reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes it was," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you, having Jasper in here."

"That's okay." she kissed me again softly. "Maybe next time he can join us."

I chuckled as I tucked her into me. I wasn't so sure I wanted to share her with anyone.

"Yeah, maybe."


End file.
